


These Moments We Live For

by JAlexMac



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Babies, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Reunions, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, Major Character Injury, Post-Endgame, Post-Episode: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager), Tiny bit of Angst, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAlexMac/pseuds/JAlexMac
Summary: Post-Endgame Fix-it.  What could have been had TPTB not decided to give us a black screen?  This is my interpretation.  Enjoy:)
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Phoebe Janeway/Sekaya, The Doctor (Star Trek)/Seven of Nine
Comments: 31
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Paramount/CBS own all rights. I own nothing.
> 
> I couldn't possibly have accomplished this feat without my incredible friend and beta, Elephant. "Thank you" is an understatement.

**Present Day - March 2380**

Chakotay tip-toed down the hallway finding his way into the sitting room. It was dark except for the moonlight streaming through sheer panels on the windows. He stopped briefly as he spied the shadowed figure reclining on the loveseat with her feet propped upon the ottoman. As he slipped into the oversized seat beside her, he reached down to stroke the dark downy hair of the baby in her arms. The chubby child was nearly asleep, but still instinctually suckled at her mother's breast. Soft snoring sounds emanated from his wife and lover. He gently stroked her cheek to rouse her. She stirred feeling the caress and the baby’s mouth on her chest.

“Shhh, relax.” Chakotay whispered.

“Did I fall asleep?” Kathryn croaked sleepily.

“Just for a while. I believe the little lady here put you out.” Chakotay ran his hand behind Kathryn’s neck, slipping his fingers through her hair. She laid her head back and closed her eyes. So many things had happened since their return to the Alpha Quadrant. Neither of them could believe how the fates had brought them here. As her breathing slowed and relaxed, Chakotay took the baby from her arms. He covered Kathryn with the blanket on her lap stroking her rounded belly, and then looked down lovingly at his daughter. Soon there would be two babies in the house. Their legend was a story for the ages.

=/\=

**12 Months Earlier - March 2379**

Admiral Kathryn Janeway sat at the freshly burnished desk in her office overlooking Horseshoe Bay. The view from the floor-to-ceiling windows, fourteen stories up, left nothing to be desired for the space-weary Admiral. She ran her hand across the smooth surface looking around the large, elaborately decorated room. ‘ _How exactly did I get here’_ she thought. 

At that moment, the beep of her comm terminal broke Kathryn from her woolgathering. Her new assistant's voice broke the silence. “Admiral, Captain Chakotay is here to see you.”

“Send him in, Lenara.” Kathryn smiled to herself.

Chakotay turned the corner and immediately locked eyes with the newly minted Admiral. “Well if you aren’t a sight for sore eyes,” He chuckled.

“I could say the same of you.”

After nearly three months of debriefings, deliberations, promotions and parties, _Voyager’s_ crew was elated but exhausted. Starfleet and Maquis had been separated during the entirety of the proceedings to eliminate possible collusion or coercion. In the end they found nothing but an impassioned crew and close family. Command had offered positions to every member who was interested and severance to those who chose to walk another path. In addition, all those that remained in Starfleet were given three months leave to use whenever they chose. Admiral Janeway had of course jumped straight into work. Her former XO, now a captain, was still weighing his options as evidenced by his lack of uniform.

“To what do I owe this pleasure, comm... sorry Captain?” She asked, walking around her desk to meet her former officer.

“Just had to see you in action,” he smiled with full dimples, “and I wanted to see if I could take you to lunch?”

Kathryn smiled wide and stepped forward to hug him. The embrace was warm, and she could have stayed there forever, if not for the lingering thought of his current relationship. She stepped back and admired him. She rarely saw him in his civvies, and he was always a welcome sight no matter the setting.

“I would love to, but I’ve got a lunch meeting with some of the other brass.” She shrugged.

“Already jumping in with both feet, huh?”

“You know me, Chakotay, I’m never one to go halfway on anything.”

“Alright well, tell me you don’t have plans for dinner already, or is that a working meal too,” he teased.

Kathryn was taken aback by his invitation. She had received so many rainchecks nearing the end of their journey. She had never truly expected that she would spend time alone with him again. “Actually I’m free after 18:00. If that works for you.”

“Perfect,” he said, “how about you come by my place as soon as you're off duty?”

“I’ll be there!” She exclaimed in an attempt to hide her confusion.

“Ok then, I’ll see you after 18:00,” he turned and then added: “Oh, and let’s leave the titles at headquarters alright?” He gave her a toothy grin over his shoulder as he left. 

Kathryn was in disbelief. On the same day, after months of so much pomp and circumstance, Chakotay had shown up in her office and invited her to lunch _and_ dinner. _‘Oh stop looking a gift horse in the mouth’_ she thought. At least she might finally have a chance to get her best friend back.

=/\=

The truth of the matter was, Chakotay had only gone to headquarters that day to find Kathryn. Once the crew was free from their separation, he had decided to use some of his leave straight away. It had been an arduous three months, and the only thing that got him through was thoughts of her. He felt Kathryn everywhere, in his dreams, his vision quests, and even in his daydreams. He prayed unendingly for her, hoping Starfleet was treating her with the admiration she deserved.

When they had reached the Alpha Quadrant, Chakotay remembered the look on her face as he stood next to Seven. She was clearly torn, as she asked him to take the helm in Tom’s necessary absence. His heart had clenched at the sound of her voice when she gave that all too familiar directive. Thinking back, he wished he had listened to Seven when she questioned their future in the cargo bay. As soon as they had set foot upon the soil, everything had changed. It was so like Kathryn to pull out all the stops, and when her double had shown up, he knew in his heart he should have kept waiting for her. It was the one and only mistake, over seven years, that he was determined to rectify.

Before they were separated, at the request of command, Seven had approached him and explained her desire to find her own way. She had always known that getting to Earth was a possibility, but she had not expected her feelings of trepidation to turn to full-blown anxiety as soon as the open air hit her. Chakotay sympathized, and was honest in telling her that he wanted his autonomy as well. They decided mutually that while their timing was perfect for the Delta Quadrant, now was the time for them to remain open to all possibilities. 

Chakotay smiled to himself, as he walked into the sunshine outside the administration building. Kathryn had welcomed him openly, and without hesitation, making his heart swell with hope. He decided to walk home, stopping along the way to pick up a few things for their evening dinner. After he had gotten things prepped for the curry he planned to make for her, he decided he was too exhilarated to sit still. He went to his comm terminal intending to continue the trend of reconnecting with his family. A couple hours later, Chakotay found himself visiting with Tom and B’Elanna. He was cradling Miral in his arms while cooing and tickling the chubby girl.

“It’s good to see you looking so well, old man,” B’Elanna walked into the sitting room, setting down tea for the three of them.

“It feels good to be untethered,” he shifted the baby and helped himself to a cup.

“Have you decided what you want to do next?” Tom asked.

“I’ve been asked to either take a teaching position in survival and tactics or captain the _Stockholm_ stationed at Deep Space 7.”

“Sounds like you’ve got some thinking to do,” Tom stood. “Let me put her down for a nap, but I want to hear what your plans are.”

Tom left with Miral, and B’Elanna took the opportunity to move in on Chakotay. She eyed him conspiratorially. He looked taken aback for a split second before he realized what was coming.

“What’s really going on with you, Chakotay?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” he gave her a sideways glance.

“Oh please… I can read you like a book. Something has changed in the last few weeks. You look different, hell you even smell different!” She grinned at him.

“I’m just doing the same as the rest of the crew— trying to find my place.”

Tom returned at that moment. “I call bullshit, Chakotay, spill it!”

“Geez, I hope you guys are this pushy when Miral grows up, it’ll certainly make her want to stay out of trouble!” Chakotay rolled his eyes mockingly.

“Don’t change the subject…” B’Elanna ordered.

“Alright, alright. It’s true I am making decisions about my next line of work, but I’ve also decided to make some changes personally. I’ve made some mistakes and before I move forward I intend on correcting as many as I can.”

“Mistakes?” Tom and B’Elanna asked in chorus.

“Doesn’t everyone make them?” He asked, feigning exasperation. “There is one decision I made out there that before I do anything else I have to try and rectify. Speaking of which, I should get going. I wouldn’t want to keep my _resolution_ waiting.” Chakotay smiled knowingly.

“Your resolution?” They were both genuinely confused.

“Don’t worry, if things go as I pray they will, you’ll know in due time.” Chakotay stood.

Tom and B’Elanna stared at each other as they walked him to the door. As confused as they were, they could only hope he found what he was searching for.

“Take care of yourself, Chakotay,” B’Elanna turned serious. “And don’t stay away too long—your niece needs her uncle.”

“No worries. I’ll be back around before you know it,” Chakotay clapped Tom on the shoulder. “I’ll be sure to tell your favorite captain, or admiral rather, hello.” Chakotay winked and smiled full dimples as he turned his back and left the pair with mouths agape.

=/\=

Kathryn practically ran through the door of her apartment. It was 18:02 and she found herself overwhelmed with anxiety. Why, she didn’t know, because she was earnestly looking forward to this dinner with Chakotay. They hadn’t spent a moment alone together since the delta quadrant. She traversed the stairs two at a time and bounced into her bedroom. Stopping in front of the closet, she raked through every item of casual clothing, rejecting nearly all of them. She smiled in delight when she reached the very back pulling out a familiar garment. 

Kathryn was showered, dressed, and freshly coiffed at warp speed. With one last look in the mirror she slipped on her heels and headed down for the front door. Chakotay didn’t live far, but she chose to use the privilege of her rank and site-to-site directly to his door. After materializing right outside, it hit Kathryn just how nervous she was. _‘Calm down, this is Chakotay’_ she thought. Her hands were visibly shaking, but she bit the bullet and rang the chime. The door swung open slowly, and he appeared with a broad smile adorning his face. He looked amazing in his simple white cotton shirt and gray slacks. Kathryn felt her knees buckle.

“Wow…” Chakotay breathed out heavily, standing rooted to the spot inside his door.

“I hope I’m not too late. I thought since we were dropping rank I probably shouldn’t show up in my admiral’s bars.” She looked him up and down. When he stood in awe and said nothing, she demanded: “well, aren’t you going to invite me in?”

“Of course, come in, please!” He snapped from his reverie. “Make yourself at home, dinner is almost ready.”

Kathryn noticed he seemed slightly nervous as well, which made her feel better but curious at the same time. She turned in a circle as she took in the sight of his home. It was most definitely his; she recognized several items from his old quarters, but mostly enjoyed the colors of the furniture and the walls. He always said he’d choose anything but gray or beige, and he was true to his word. The apartment was a deep teal, but one wall was white with navy blue stripes. The whole place reminded her of something. Chakotay walked back in from the kitchen holding two glasses of champagne.

“We never did get the chance to celebrate our homecoming, together I mean,” he handed her a glass. “Cheers to home.”

“To home.” They clinked glasses and sipped. “I love what you’ve done with the place, Chakotay. It reminds me of something, but I can’t put my finger on it.”

“I don’t believe you’ve actually seen anywhere like it, but you may have heard of it…” he chuckled, “the same place I last saw you wear that dress.”

Suddenly it came to her, New Earth. They had just started building the shelter, when he joked about blues and greens or a nice pinstripe. Kathryn couldn’t believe he’d held on to that idea or even remembered her dress. She wore the green dress the day _Voyager_ had gone out of communications range. One of two days she’d felt the peak of regret on New Earth.

“Hey, are you ok Kathryn?” He touched her shoulder.

“Oh I’m sorry. I’m fine; I was just remembering.”

“Feels like a lifetime ago, doesn’t it?”

“That’s an understatement.” She scoffed.

The oven timer sounded, “well come on, dinner is ready.” He stuck out an elbow and she gladly wrapped her wrist around it.

After sitting down to dinner, the conversation flowed between them as if no time had passed. They caught each other up on the events of the last couple of months and on their plans for the near future. 

“So _Captain_ , what options were you given career wise?” Kathryn asked, as she finished the last of the vegetable curry on her plate.

“Well, I was actually given a choice. I can take a teaching position at the academy or captain the _Stockholm_.”

“The _Stockholm_ , eh? She’s stationed at Deep Space 7, right?”

“You really are an Admiral aren’t you? Who else would have every ship memorized?” Chakotay laughed. “You’ve always been a quick study. I should expect nothing less.”

Her cheeks pinked, “hey, I’m just thorough that’s all.” She reached out and covered his hand with hers. She locked eyes with him, feeling electricity spark between them.

His body tingled at the physical and visual contact, as he stroked the underside of her palm with his index finger, “so yes... yes Deep Space 7.” Chakotay stuttered.

Kathryn couldn’t form words any more than he could. She found herself staring at his supple lips. The next thing she knew she was moving around the table. Standing over him, he gazed up at her. She lowered her head and the moment her lips met his, she was right back on that planet in the Delta Quadrant. Chakotay pulled her down onto his lap, returning the kiss. She unconsciously wrapped her hands around his neck, fingers winding into his hair. He deepened the kiss, but just as his tongue made its way past her lips she sobbed into his mouth. Reality had hit Kathryn like a ton of bricks. She pulled from his grasp, stood quickly and turned on her heel running for the door. She almost made an escape when she felt two strong hands on her waist pulling her backwards. Chakotay turned her and she stared down at the floor. He placed his index finger below her chin and lifted her face to look at him. Fresh tears left long tracks across her delicate cheeks. She tried again to pull away from him, but he held her firmly.

“I’m sorry Chakotay. I don’t know why I did that I…”

Chakotay cupped her face in his large hands and wiped at her tears with his thumbs. “Don’t apologize, Kathryn,” he pulled her closer, “and please don’t cry.”

She pulled back forcefully, but he clamped down on her so she couldn’t run. “You’re in a relationship, and I... I…” she stammered. “How could I do that to you...to Seven? I’m so selfish. Why did you invite me here tonight, Chakotay?”

He stood back, still holding her by the arms, simply staring at her face. “I’m not in a relationship, Kathryn,” he stated matter of factly, “you didn’t _do_ anything, to me or to Seven. And for the record, I invited you here tonight because I wanted to spend time with my best friend again, I’ve missed her greatly.”

Kathryn’s eyes went wide and her jaw fell open. He took advantage of her moment of disbelief and leaned in to kiss her again. She resisted momentarily, but quickly fell in with him. They explored each other's mouths with abandon. She wrapped her arms around his neck again, winding her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. He ran his hands down to the small of her back, and lifted her to even height with him. Kathryn delighted at the feel of his arousal growing between them. The kiss went on until neither could go without oxygen. When they pulled away from each other no words were spoken. Chakotay simply placed his arm below her knees and carried her to his sofa. He sat her down gently placing a kiss to her neck.

“Kathryn, I need to show you how much you mean to me.”

She stared at him longingly, her body radiating with need. Chakotay could clearly see the swirl of desire in her cobalt eyes. He reached behind her and slowly lowered the zipper at the back of her dress. Peeling the garment down and around her shoulders, he gasped at the sight of her porcelain skin. Kathryn helped him free her arms from the dress, and lifted her hips as he lowered it to the floor. Chakotay stood upright and slowly lifted his thin white shirt. Kathryn salivated at the sight of his bronze chest, reaching upward to stroke his rippling pecs. He dropped to his knees, as if worshipping her. Running his hands over her abdomen, he relished the softness of her body.

“My God, you are even more beautiful without the dress.” He took in the sight of her in only her black lace bra, panties and heels. Chakotay lowered his head and placed a kiss to the swell of her breasts. He ran his hand down to the apex of her thighs, and gently squeezed her.

“Oh Chakotay…” Kathryn moaned beneath him.

He took off her high heeled shoes, sensually dragging his fingers up her beautifully smooth legs. Hooking his fingers into the waistband of her panties he looked up to her face. “Take off your bra, Kathryn,” he ordered.

She did what he asked without a second thought. Just as she bared her chest to him, he tugged her underwear, removing them in one swift pull. Chakotay nearly collapsed at the sight before him. Kathryn’s chest was heaving, and her arousal glistened in the light of the room. He ran a finger through her ample wetness. Kathryn’s head swirled. In the next moment he was sucking at one of her puckered nipples, kissing erotic circles around her areola. He licked a trail down between her breasts, past her navel, arriving quickly at her auburn curls. Running his tongue between her folds, he tasted her, and Kathryn moaned unabashedly. An extra rush of blood surged its way to his cock with her sounds; a painful, yet pleasurable reminder of his overwhelming need for this woman. Chakotay began sucking at her clit, and she twitched wildly at his ministrations. He felt her fingers wind into his raven hair, and suddenly she was pulling him upward. She kissed him deeply, tasting herself on his lips.

In a harsh raspy voice, she growled, “While I enjoy you being down there, I need you inside me, _now_ …”

Chakotay jumped up on command. When he stood she grasped the fasteners of his trousers, unbuckling and giving a swift pull. His pants dropped to the floor only leaving his blue silk boxers, and a very healthy bulge. She grabbed the legs of his shorts and yanked downward. His painfully erect penis stood ramrod straight near Kathryn’s face. She leaned forward and licked the drop of pre-cum that worked its way down his tip. Chakotay moaned deep in the back of his throat, and his hips jerked. Kathryn swung her legs around and lay flat on the large sofa, spreading her thighs wide enough for his entrance. 

Her demanding tone softened, “ _please fuck me…_ ”

He placed himself over top of her, and leaned in, kissing her chest followed by her lips. As they kissed, he positioned himself at her entrance. He pushed gently to allow her to adjust. Kathryn urged him on by angling her hips towards him. Soon he was buried to the hilt inside her.

Both of them groaned, as the rhythmic dance began. Chakotay pulled out entirely, and Kathryn whined at the emptiness. She wrapped her legs around his hips, drawing him back to her body. He thrust back in and out again just as quickly. The pace was set, and she rocked her hips to match his thrusts. They humped each other frantically, hands exploring and mouths locked together. After several minutes in a glorious haze, Kathryn squeaked against his mouth. Her walls clamped down on him with a vice grip, and she threw her head back in ecstasy. She cried out his name repeatedly. As her muscles clenched, Chakotay’s thrusts became wildly erratic. He was at the mercy of her body. With one final hard thrust his vision went white, and he roared. His rock-hard shaft jerked and spilled his seed into her. He collapsed onto her, both of them relishing the feel of their continued joining. After several minutes, he realized his full weight was bearing down on her. He rolled extracting his now semi-soft penis and lay at her side with his back to the couch. She buried her face in his chest. As their heavy breathing subsided they lay in silence holding onto each other for dear life.

Chakotay stroked her auburn hair, “Kathryn, my Kele…” he grabbed the blanket from the back of the sofa and covered them both. They lay there in a long, exhilarating silence until Kathryn’s conscious mind started thinking again. Her look of afterglow suddenly turned to a pensive frown.

She ran her finger absently along his chest. “Chakotay, will you tell me what happened — with you and Seven, I mean?”

“Now?” He let out a dejected sigh, “well, there’s not much to tell, really,” he ran his finger along her jaw, coaxing her to look in his eyes. “Once we got back to Earth, we realized that we just wanted different things. It was a mutual, amicable decision. She’s actually been spending a lot of time with Doc. They’ve really bonded over their newness to the Alpha Quadrant.”

“I’m beginning to realize how much I’ve missed out on our family,” she lamented.

“Things have been crazy for all of us, but now that we’re settling it’ll get better.” He ran a hand through her hair, stopping to cup her cheek. “I saw Tom and B’Elanna just today. You wouldn’t believe how much Miral has grown.”

“I want to be involved now that we’re home. I miss you all and I don’t want to be isolated anymore,” she leaned into his touch.

“Then don’t be Kathryn… you didn’t have to be out there,” he quickly pecked her lips as she started to protest, “I understand the why, but we’re home now, and there is no reason not to live your life.”

“I think tonight was a good start,” she smiled briefly, before her brow furrowed. “I have to tell you something, Chakotay, but I’m scared.”

“You never have to be afraid to tell me anything.” He stroked her cheek.

“It wasn't fair to you really, but there wasn’t a day that went by on _Voyager_ that I didn’t crave this moment. The thought of being with you kept me alive at times,” her eyes shifted from his gaze. “But, then Seven happened and a piece of me died.”

“I’m so sorry Kathryn. I never meant to hurt you. I made a promise to you and I broke it. Seven approached me and I was just so lonely. It just felt comfortable to be close to someone, you know?”

Kathryn pushed herself up and pressed her body down against his chest with her face inches from his. “Please don’t apologize, Chakotay,” she pecked his lips. “I had no claim on you out there. We had no idea we would get here when we did. I don’t blame you for looking for the comfort that I couldn’t give you.”

“I love you, Kathryn Janeway.”

“And I you, my darling Chakotay.”

He kissed her with all the love he could muster. She mirrored his feelings and pulled him to sit up with her. He broke the kiss and stood up, reaching for her hand as he did. “Come﹘ let’s freshen up and maybe we’ll get to dessert.”

“You mean that wasn’t it?” She laughed heartily following him down the hallway.

Chakotay started the shower and left Kathryn standing in the bathroom. He returned with clothing and fresh towels. Taking her by the hand he guided her into the large stone shower. They took their time washing each other clean.

“Can I ask you something, Chakotay?”

“Anything.” He winked.

“What does Kele mean?”

“I was wondering if you caught that. It’s a name that my father used to call my mother. It’s very befitting of you.” He smiled. “It’s a word from the Hopi tribe that means ‘sparrow’. Your beautiful free spirit has always reminded me of the name.”

A single tear ran down Kathryn’s face, and she threw herself at him under the hot cleansing spray of the shower. All the pent up emotion of the last seven years was forced through Chakotay in that embrace. He vowed then and there to never let her go.

They never made it to dessert that night.

=/\=

The next morning Kathryn slept in. She never let herself indulge in such, but after the previous night's activities, she was feeling tender in places that hadn’t been stimulated in a while. She’d resisted the overwhelming urge to stay the night at Chakotay’s apartment. The last thing she wanted was to mar a budding relationship by moving too quickly. Never mind the fact they had been making eyes at each other for years or that they did technically have sex on the first date. Kathryn insisted on keeping some of her principles. Stretching across the bed, she jumped at the sound of clanging coming from outside her bedroom. Kathryn quickly jumped up, grabbing her robe and the phaser she kept stashed in the top drawer of her nightstand. Slowly she crept out of the bedroom door, staying flush with the wall. As she moved closer, she could tell the noise was coming from the kitchen. Reaching the corner, she poked her head around quickly, only catching a glimpse of the figure moving about her apartment. Taking a deep breath, she whirled herself around the corner, aiming the weapon directly at her target.

“Don’t move!”

“Ahhh!’ The intruder screamed and dropped a spoon to the floor, “oh, Katie I’m sorry. Did I wake you?”

“Good grief, Phoebe! What are you doing here?” Kathryn dropped the phaser to her side, relieved and annoyed at the sight of her younger sister.

“I just got in a couple hours ago, and I thought I would surprise you.”

“I thought Mom was expecting you.”

“She is, but not until tonight. If I showed up early, you know she’d put me to work.”

“So you sneak in my apartment and scare me half to death?”

“I’m sorry, I just thought we could spend a few hours together this morning.”

“I would love that, but can you do me a favor and remember that I gave you my access code for _emergencies_ , please.”

“Isn’t coffee an emergency?” Phoebe pointed to the steaming cup she had ready on the counter for her sister.

“Always,” Kathryn rolled her eyes. “You just better be glad I miss you so much, sometimes I could kill you.”

“Yeah I know, but you love me anyway.” 

“Well, you’re not wrong.” Kathryn jumped at her sister full-force, hugging her and playfully tousling her already wild auburn hair.

“Hey!” Phoebe retorted, “how about you get your lazy bones out of those pajamas, and I’ll replicate breakfast.”

“A quick shower, and I’ll be back to join you.”

After Kathryn had readied herself, still dressed comfortably for the weekend, she sat down to enjoy breakfast with her sister. She did truly miss these moments, but with Phoebe living worlds away, on Tau Ceti, the opportunities were few and far between. From the time Kathryn had found out about her moving out there, in a data stream on _Voyager_ , she pleaded with her to reconsider. The painful memories of the death of her father and Justin came to the surface instantly. Phoebe had argued that she was there for that exact reason, to live with the pain. After _Voyager_ had been declared lost, she just couldn’t grieve the loss of her sister, without fully examining the torment she’d never allowed herself deal with after their fathers’ death. Kathryn eventually gave up arguing, deciding not to waste what little time they had on old wounds. Phoebe was just as stubborn as she was, so it was a losing battle.

Here and now, they spent their precious time catching up on each other’s lives. Phoebe talked all about her art gallery, and told stories about all the characters such a business drew: other artists, wealthy other-worldly debutants, and the conniving characters that ride their coattails, were always Kathryn’s favorites. Kathryn caught her up on the admiralty, and all the developments of her _Voyager_ family. 

“So Katie,” Phoebe waggled her eyebrows, “anyone special in your sights?”

“Oh, here we go... gotta dive into my love life.” Kathryn sipped her coffee.

“No, I’m just genuinely concerned for my sister, that’s all. You’re too beautiful to be alone forever.”

“You’re very sweet and a liar, but you know I have my own special style of struggle in that department.”

“You always say that. I understand after Justin and Mark, but you really never had anything with anyone in all your time out there?” Phoebe threw back the rest of her mimosa.

“I couldn’t afford to. Getting home had to be my first priority for everyone, you know that. Look at them now. Happy, healthy, and home.”

“I still say they all would have been just fine if your needs were taken care of too. I mean honestly, how could you sit next to that gorgeous tattooed man all those years and not think dirty thoughts? If I was attracted to men, I would have stolen him the minute you got home.”

“No one said I didn’t have thoughts.” Kathryn winked.

“Oh, I see. But, isn’t he with the Borg chick now? What’s her name?”

“Seven, Pheebs. And no, he’s single now from what I hear.”

“So, why don’t you jump on that?”

Kathryn nearly choked on her breakfast. “ _Anyway_! Why don’t you tell me about your love life. I have yet to see you with a sparkling piece of eye candy on your arm in all the time I’ve been back.”

“I had a revelation in the years you were gone. Sure, those relationships were fun, but they never would last. In my next relationship, I’m looking for forever. I know it’s out of character for me, but I’m ready to settle down. I never thought I’d say that out loud, but it’s true.”

“So, any interesting prospects?”

“Just one, but she lives about as far off-world as I do, and in nearly the opposite direction. I only see her on rare occasions when we’re both on Earth. We’ve had a few conversations, and seem to have a lot of commonalities, but she’s clearly too good for me.”

“Now why would you say that?”

“I’m still sometimes like a rambunctious teenager, and she’s so calm and put together. God, she’s beautiful though, and incredibly smart.”

“Do I know this person?”

“N-no no, you wouldn’t know her,” Phoebe stuttered, “she’s not with Starfleet or anything.”

“Alright, well I hope you’ll keep trying. I like seeing this side of you, and I’d like to meet this beautiful, intelligent person who makes my sisters eyes light up.”

Kathryn and Phoebe spent the rest of the afternoon dancing around each other’s questions. It was so like them to use the same techniques on each other. As different as they were, the similarities were sometimes frightening. Regarding love, both struggled to see what was right in front of them. Kathryn hoped that Phoebe would find the one she was looking for. Phoebe in her usual manner, only hoped that Kathryn wouldn’t let herself dry up. The universe was guiding their lives, and all they had to do was hold on as passengers. 


	2. Chapter 2

**May 2379**

Two months had passed by like a starship at warp nine. Kathryn and Chakotay were flourishing in their new relationship. They had seen each other nearly every day since that climacteric dinner. Years of unrequited feelings had come to the surface all at once, and they made the decision to face them together. From that night on, nothing had been more significant than their devotion to one another. Chakotay made a decision about his work quickly after the events of their encounter. Kathryn dove head first into the admiralty, but counted on his voice being the last she heard at the end of the day. He stepped easily into his role teaching cadets the ropes. The knowledge that he would end the day with Kathryn was his motivation for getting out of bed every morning. They each knew that challenges lie ahead in their coupling, but looked forward to traversing the canyons and planting a flag at the crest of their victories.

As well as spending time with each other, they made it a priority to make plans with several members of their _Voyager_ family. Having dinner and drinks with Tom and B’Elanna, and spending time with Seven and the Doctor, as a couple, made for interesting conversation. None of their former crew were at all surprised by their liaison. In fact, the general reaction from everyone that had heard the news was that of annoyance at their waiting so long to discover what everyone else already knew. Chakotay was now making plans to visit his home colony, and although he didn’t want to be away from Kathryn, he had managed to convince her to take a month of her leave to join him. He had also invited Seven and the Doctor to help out with the recolonization of Trebus. His sister had told him they could use all the resources they could find, so Chakotay enlisted his friends to help out. 

Chakotay walked across the courtyard of the Starfleet campus. He had just finished his office hours, and was headed to Kathryn’s office to meet her for lunch. Taking a teaching position at the Academy had been one of the most fulfilling decisions of his life. When the choice to go back out to deep space had been offered, he had considered it, but his relationship with Kathryn had completely removed that option from the table. He wouldn’t tell her that though. If she’d thought for a second he’d made a decision based on her, she would’ve protested. He was too happy to be tripped up by her old insecurities. 

Just as Chakotay neared the entrance to the Administrative building, he heard a familiar voice beckoning to him.

“Captain Chakotay!” The Doctor's melodic voice rang out.

“Doc, how are you?”

“Fine, just fine. On your way to see the Admiral?”

“As a matter of fact, yes. What brings you over here?”

“The Admiral called and said she needed to see me as soon as possible.”

The two men entered the building and headed for the lift. Chakotay was curious as to why Kathryn would summon the Doctor, but wasn’t going to broach the topic with the hologram. If it was important enough for him to be involved, he trusted Kathryn to tell him. The ride to the fourteenth floor was unusually quiet except for the usual melodic humming from Doc. Stepping off the lift, they rounded the corner and arrived at Kathryn’s office. Chakotay winked at Lenara, and proceeded to make his way to the next room unhindered while the Doctor simply followed, looking skeptically at the assistant. Kathryn turned on a dime when she heard her door open. She fully expected the Doctor to be standing there, not thinking that her assistant didn’t alert her to his arrival. When she saw Chakotay’s face, she quickly plastered a smile, but the damage had been done. Chakotay had immediately noticed her pale pallor.

“Kathryn, are you ok?” He rushed to her side.

She waved him off, “I’ll be fine. It’s just a migraine.”

“Doc’s here, let him take a look at you.” He stroked her clammy cheek.

“Chakotay, will you wait outside while I talk to the Doctor please?”

“But Kath…” she waved a hand, cutting him off.

“I’m alright. Can we just have a few minutes, please?”

Chakotay stepped out of the way as the doctor made his way around her desk. He walked backwards watching every move she made as he proceeded to her outer office. Exiting the room, he took one last glance before he closed the door. He turned heading for the desk of her assistant.

“Lenara, has she looked like that all morning?” His worry was written clearly across his face. 

“Yes sir.” She shook her head. “She got here a few minutes late this morning, and said she had a migraine. That was the last I saw of her until she asked me to contact the Doctor.”

Chakotay’s heart sank. He’d seen her push herself many times through pain and illness, but he had always had to file his feelings away. Now, he wanted nothing more than to go to her. He knew he could, but didn’t want to push the issue. Once Doc was finished with her, he would insist that she go home and rest. Meanwhile, inside her office the conversation was going quite differently than any of them would have thought.

“Doctor, before you say anything, I do have an awful headache, but I believe it’s more than that. That’s why I asked Chakotay to leave us. I haven't been feeling well for days. My first thought a week ago was a migraine because of the nausea and all my usual symptoms.” Her eyes fell to the floor. “Please don’t give me a lecture, but I do have some idea of what’s going on.”

“I’m sorry, Admiral. You should know by now that I’m not going to just let you get away with not taking care of yourself. I wouldn’t be doing my job if I did,” he insisted, as he began scanning her.

She rolled her eyes. “Can we just please make this quick? This may very well end up being a delicate situation, and I have work to do, and a lunch date to keep.”

The Doctor continued scanning, mumbling to himself as he did so. He was taking his time, infuriating Kathryn in the process. After he’d hummed the third verse of “ _As Time Goes By,”_ Kathryn had had enough.

“Doctor!” She snapped, regretting it as she did so.

“Alright, Admiral. My scan is complete.” He walked to her replicator and called up three hyposprays.

“So, is it just as I suspected?”

“Well, I have no idea what you suspected, but I’m surely surprised.” His holographic eyebrows raised sarcastically.

“And just what exactly is that supposed to mean?”

“You certainly do have a migraine. But, the nausea stems from an entirely different issue.”

“Stop being cryptic, and just tell me already.” Kathryn held her breath.

“Approximately seven months from now there will be a new member of our _Voyager_ family. You’re seven weeks pregnant, Admiral. Baby Janeway should arrive sometime around December fifteenth.”

Kathryn’s jaw dropped. She couldn’t believe she was right. Rendered speechless, she sat still as the Doctor applied the hypos he’d replicated to her neck in quick succession. She instantly felt physically better, but the shock of confirmation sat heavy on her chest. Her first thought was that contraception had never even occurred to them. Why would it? They were both older, and for her at least, there had been no one else. Kathryn stood slowly, making her way around the desk to the window. She stared blankly at the landscape for several minutes before making any effort to form a coherent thought.

“I’m really... pregnant?” She asked rhetorically.

“That you are, Admiral,” the Doctor responded anyway. “You’ll need a specific schedule of prenatal injections, but I can easily put that together for you.”

“I’m pregnant.” She broke into a blissful smile, as she placed her hands on her abdomen.

“I’ll see that you get everything you need programmed into your replicator access, and we’ll get you a schedule set up for appointments at regular intervals.”

“Thank you, Doctor.”

“Shall we inform the Captain?”

“No!” She snapped unintentionally, her expression quickly softening. “You let me handle that, _please_.”

“Alright, but I expect you to take care of yourself and follow my instructions. This isn’t just about you now, you know.”

“Certainly Doctor,” she leaned into him and whispered, “you will make no mention of this to anyone, got it?”

“Of course, Admiral, you know doctor patient confidentiality?” He stared at her quizzically.

Kathryn walked past the doctor to her office door. She opened the door and caught sight of Chakotay chatting with her assistant. She couldn’t help but smile knowingly. When the thought of pregnancy first occurred to her she was terrified, but suddenly now thinking about a miniature version of him, with those dark obsidian eyes and beautiful dimples widened her smile exponentially. When the door opened it caught his attention, and he turned, seeing the healthy color and bright glow on her face. Chakotay’s worry instantly faded. He walked toward her feeling renewed.

“Feeling better?” He asked, stroking her arm.

“Oh, much better. Are you ready for lunch? I’m starving.”

“Absolutely,” he paused, looking over her shoulder, “Doc, do you have some free time this afternoon?”

“Of course, Captain.”

“I want to go over the list of to-do’s and supplies we’ll need for the trip out to Trebus. I’ll contact you as soon as I'm back in my office.”

“I’ll be waiting for your call,” The Doctor made his way to the door, “Admiral, I’ll check on you again later.”

“Thanks again, Doctor.”

With that he was out the door and gone. Chakotay had a mild sense of something unspoken passing between them, but let it fade at the feel of Kathryn’s hand snaking around his elbow. They bid goodbye to Lenara, and walked arm-in-arm out of the office. Making their way down to the ground floor, Chakotay leaned into Kathryn in their brief moment of privacy.

“You sure you’re ok?” He questioned.

“I’m better than ok,” she winked, “the difference in how I feel now versus twenty minutes ago is life-altering.”

“I’m certainly happy to hear that.”

As they made their way out into sunshine, Kathryn held on to Chakotay just a little tighter. She had no idea how she was going to broach the subject of a baby. All she could think was that she and Chakotay had now cemented their future together. They had never discussed children, except in passing years ago, but she had a feeling that he would be just as happy as she was. The next step was getting through his brief absence from Earth. It was only a short time, and she would be joining him off-world. All she could do now was hope that the wave of contentment they had been on would continue.

Kathryn mentioned nothing to Chakotay about the pregnancy that day. She knew he had a lot on his plate with the upcoming trip to Trebus. All he could talk about was the rebuilding of the colony, and seeing his sister Sekaya again. He had asked the Doctor and Seven to accompany him, to use their skills to assist in establishing medical and engineering facilities. Sekaya had told him of their struggles with infrastructure and unpredictable weather patterns because of the lack of proper environmental technology. Kathryn helped him decide to make the journey, although she knew he was reluctant to leave her behind for any amount of time. She felt it necessary to push him. Taking care of his people was the reason she had met him in the first place. There was no possibility of her not encouraging him to participate. When Chakotay asked her to join him, she knew he was serious about her and their future. There truly had been no question in this, but Kathryn Janeway and her scientific mind always had to explore every possible hypothesis.

=/\=

Two weeks later final preparations had been made. After much discussion, and a few strings pulled by a certain admiral, the _USS Portsmith_ had been commissioned to transport Chakotay and his team to Trebus and would remain in the sector for the duration of their stay. Chakotay had planned to simply use the Interplanetary Transport System, but Kathryn had insisted that The Federation and Starfleet owed it to the people of Trebus to help them regain their independence. The Doctor and Seven were already aboard taking inventory of all the necessities that had been transported. Chakotay had remained planetside to ensure the last of the supplies had been secured and delivered. Truthfully, he was biding his time in order to say goodbye to Kathryn properly. 

Kathryn had spent the morning in her office trying to distract herself from thinking about Chakotay’s departure. She was more than a little upset about his leaving, although it was only going to be two weeks before she rendezvoused with him on Trebus. The pregnancy hormones were exaggerating all of her emotions, but especially her feelings of sadness and longing. She still had yet to tell him about the baby. Managing to hide it from him had proven difficult, but she took advantage of their separate dwellings and her office to give herself the necessary medication and maintain the nutrition plan the Doctor had scheduled for her. She wanted Chakotay to keep focused on the task at hand. The news of the baby would send him into protective mode, and although she knew he would be upset that she didn’t tell him sooner, it was worth it to her. As soon as she saw him on his homeworld, she would let him in on their news. Glancing at her chronometer, she realized it was time to say goodbye. Arriving at his apartment made her entire body feel like lead. _‘It’s only two weeks, Kathryn’_ she thought to herself as she entered. Chakotay heard the door and called out to her.

“I’m in here, Kathryn.”

“Are you ready to go?” She asked as she entered his bedroom.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” He grabbed her and kissed her languidly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“You keep that up and no one is going anywhere.”

“Maybe that’s my plan.” He smiled, just as his combadge chirped.

“Doctor to Captain Chakotay,” the familiar voice interrupted.

“Go ahead, Doc.”

“We’re all set here, just awaiting your arrival.”

“I’m on my way shortly, Chakotay out.” 

“Just promise me you’ll be safe, and I’ll see you in two weeks,” Kathryn asked stroking the back of her hand across his cheek.

“I promise,” he reciprocated the gesture, “the time will go by before you know it.”

“I know, it’s just…” her eyelids fluttered, and a tear slid down her cheek, “I love you, Chakotay.”

“And I love you, Kele,” He leaned in and kissed her again, wiping the tear away as he did. “I’ll see you very soon.”

Tapping his combadge he called for transport. As he shimmered out of her visual, her tears let loose and fell freely. Her hand fell to her abdomen, and she wondered if she had done the right thing. Suddenly, a wave of nausea hit her and she bolted for his bathroom. After she had emptied her stomach of its contents she made her way to the sink, and splashed water on her face. She took in her reflection, turning to the side, trying to imagine herself swollen with their child. “Alright little one, point taken.” She smiled, gently stroking her flat belly. “I’ll miss your Daddy too, but we’ll be with him again soon.”

=/\=

The Doctor buzzed around the cargo bay of the _Portsmith_ arranging containers and organizing medical supplies. Sounds of Puccini, and his tenor cadences bounced off of the tritanium bulkheads. His primary function on this mission was to assist the two tribal healers on Trebus with establishing triage and surgical facilities. The Doctor had always longed to do more in the field, so he jumped at the chance when Chakotay had offered. Coming to a container at the bottom of one of the stacks, he opened it to make sure the items he had hidden there had made it onboard intact. Halfway through sorting the items, the cargo bay doors slid open. Chakotay waited patiently, chuckling when the Doctor turned and jumped at his presence.

“Computer, pause playback. Sorry Captain, what can I do for you?”

“What’s your status?” Chakotay asked.

“Everything looks fine. I was just checking the last of the supplies to make sure everything is in one piece.” He fumbled, dropping a vial.

Chakotay stopped it as it rolled at his feet, “Careful there. We wouldn’t want you losing any precious samples.” He bent to pick up the small cylinder.

“Oh no, we can’t have that…” he nervously took the vial back, holding it tightly in his holographic hand.

“Alright, I was actually just coming by to let you know Seven and I were going to meet in my quarters at 1800 to go over some of the plans for the metallurgical and microbiology labs, if you’d like to join us.”

“I’ll be there.”

“See you then, Doc.” Chakotay said as he turned to leave. He wondered what had the doctor so on edge, but brushed it off as his own imagination—he was a hologram after all.

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief as Chakotay retreated from the cargo bay. Looking down at the vial in his hand, he flipped it and upon seeing the label he was glad Chakotay had not paid attention to the writing there. _‘Janeway/Chakotay amniotic sample: 8 weeks’_ he said to himself. The Doctor couldn’t understand why the Admiral hadn’t told her partner about their child yet, but he had made her a solemn promise. Despite the near slip, he wasn’t taking any more chances on letting her news out. He slipped the vial back into its casing inside the cargo container. 

“Guess it’s a good thing the Captain doesn’t know a fetal monitor from a tricorder.” He said to himself, as he closed the container packed specifically for the care of Chakotay’s mate and child.

=/\=

After Chakotay’s departure, Kathryn decided to take the rest of the day off. She made her way home from her office, and quickly decided that she didn’t want to be alone. She contemplated calling Tom and B’Elanna, but considering the circumstances thought better of it. Soon she found herself in the one place she knew she could find some comfort from all the emotional turmoil. Now, she sat at her mother’s kitchen table in Indiana. Gretchen Janeway welcomed the unscheduled visit from her daughter but knew there had to be a reason for her visit that Kathryn wasn’t sharing yet. She fully intended to get to the bottom of whatever was going on.

“Katie, would you like something to eat?” Gretchen asked.

“Sure, Mom, but just something light… I’m not really feeling like eating just now, although I know I should.”

“How about your old favorite, PB & J?”

“Sounds good.”

“So… you were saying that you’re going out to Trebus to be with Chakotay?” She asked while fetching the ingredients for the sandwich.

“In two weeks. He and his team will arrive in a couple of days, and by the time I get there, they will have made a lot of progress. He plans to show me around and he wants me to get to know his sister.”

“It sounds like you two are making great strides in your relationship.” Gretchen eyed her with a coy smile.

“Oh Mom, don’t look at me like that. I’ve been very open with you about how I feel about Chakotay. I honestly never thought we’d be here, but things changed so drastically after we got home.” Her eyes shined with unshed tears, and she silently cursed the pregnancy hormones. “I love him more than anything, and I’m just grateful for what I have with him now. I don’t want to overshadow our feelings by wishing for more.”

“It is perfectly ok to dream.” Gretchen set the sandwich down in front of Kathryn.

“Don’t think that I don’t, but I’ve been so close to marriage twice now, Mom. Something terrible has happened every time. Jinxing the best thing that has ever happened to me is the _last_ thing I want right now.”

“Kathryn Marie Janeway, I’ve never known you to be one to believe in a jinx.”

“When it comes to my love life, I have every reason to believe.” She said, swallowing a mouthful of peanut butter and jelly, as she rolled her eyes. “I keep having this dream where he’s all around me. My cheek brushes against his, smooth on stubble for only a moment, and then he’s gone. What could it mean, Mom?”

“Oh baby…” Gretchen stroked her cheek.

She continued to try and talk some sense into her daughter. Kathryn finished eating, and did her best to dodge her mother’s probing questions. They spent the afternoon in each other's company, talking and laughing over stories of Earth and the Delta Quadrant in the seven years they had spent apart. Kathryn wandered about the house, reminding herself of everything she had missed. She found herself on the wooden staircase of the farmhouse, staring at old photos of herself and her younger sister. She didn’t notice when her mother slipped up the stairs behind her.

“Seems like a lifetime ago, huh? Gretchen whispered.

“Like an entirely different universe.” Kathryn lowered her head as a hot tear slipped down her cheek.

“It's only been a few months, honey. You’ll get used to life in a natural atmosphere again soon enough.”

“It's not that, Mom. I miss Phoebe, and...” She hesitated.

“And? I’ve known since you walked through that door that something is bothering you.”

“I’m scared… Chakotay and…” Kathryn choked up before she could finish her thought.

Gretchen took a hold of her, pressing a kiss to her temple, “honey, he loves you. I knew that the minute you first introduced us at the Welcome Home Ball. It’s so obvious, simply by the way he looks at you.”

“I know he loves me, and I love him… so much I’m terrified.”

“You have to trust that things happen for a reason. There is no possible way that the universe would go to so much trouble to bring two people together, only to rip them apart.”

“It's just _so_ good, that I find myself looking around corners, you know?”

“That will pass, darling. Concentrate on every moment you have with him, and don’t take anything for granted. What I wouldn’t give to feel your father's arms around me again. I know you’re missing Chakotay now, but he’s gone for a good reason. It won’t be long before you’re together.”

Kathryn took a deep breath and sighed, “Thanks Mom, but it's something else, something even Chakotay doesn’t know yet.”

“What, are you dying? Going back to the Delta Quadrant?” Gretchen teased.

“Oh heavens no, Mom geez… It's scarier than that.”

“Well what then? Out with it, young lady.”

“Mom I’m…” Kathryn took a deep breath, and swallowed the lump in her throat, “I’m pregnant.”

Gretchen’s face moved through the gamut of emotions, before settling on elation. “Pregnant? My baby is pregnant?”

“I am— nearly two and a half months, the baby is due in December.”

“I’m going to be a grandmother?” Gretchen’s disbelief was clearly evident.

“You are, Mom, and I hope he or she will have all the best parts of Chakotay and a little bit of me.” A smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

“Katie...” Tears streamed down the older woman’s face. She grabbed Kathryn and held on with everything she had. The pair spent the rest of their time together going over every possible detail of child-bearing, and talking plans for everything from showers to nurseries. Kathryn was slightly overwhelmed, but ecstatic at her mother’s enthusiasm. She felt renewed by the fact that someone close to her knew about the baby. It was a daunting task getting her mother to promise to keep their secret until she could tell Chakotay. But, in the end Gretchen relented, as long as Kathryn promised to at least tell Phoebe, and allow them to celebrate when they were all back on Earth. Now all she had to do was wait out the next fourteen days, and she could finally share the news with her love. 

=/\=

When Kathryn arrived home, she decided now was as good a time as any to keep her promise to her mother. After a long soak in her tub, she dressed in her comfiest sweats, and sat down at the computer terminal in her home office. She knew this conversation was going to be a formidable one, but in the end it was worth it. Kathryn activated the terminal, and contacted her sister. When Phoebe answered, she already knew something was afoot. 

“Katie… what’s going on?”

“Well, hello to you too.” Kathryn smirked.

“Sorry, Sis, but I can tell by the look on your face that something has happened. Is Mom ok?”

“Mom is fine. I called because I have something to tell you. It’s not bad at all, I’m just not sure where to start.”

“I’m all ears.” She peaked an eyebrow.

“I’m going to have a baby, Pheebs.” Kathryn winced at her sudden forwardness.

“What… did you just say?” Phoebe’s brows shot up, as her mouth dropped open.

“You heard me right, I’m pregnant.”

Phoebe heaved a sigh. “Ok, now I understand your confusion about where to start. I’m not sure I would have chosen that. Last time I saw you, we had a long discussion about your near decade-long celibacy. Was there some divine intervention I should know about?”

“So… I might have omitted a few details last time we talked.” A smiled rounded her cheeks.

“Well, I need you to back up to the beginning. Don’t get me wrong, I’m thrilled about the baby, but I’m more than a little confused.” Phoebe pursed her lips.

“The night before you showed up at my apartment unannounced, I was with Chakotay.”

“I _knew_ you two couldn’t stay away from each other!” Phoebe was beside herself, “so wait, you were _with_ him or just with him?”

“Well, he came to my office that day, and invited me to dinner. I was hesitant at first, but eventually agreed. He made me a beautiful dinner, and as we finished and were talking, something took hold of me and I kissed him.” Kathryn blushed deep in her cheeks.

Phoebe’s jaw hung open at her sister's divulgence. “ _And?”_ She pressed her.

“I realized what I had done, and in typical Kathryn fashion, I tried to run but he caught me. I rambled on about Seven, and how stupid I was. He quickly stopped me, explaining that he was no longer with her. One thing led to another, and here we are.”

“That’s wonderful!” Phoebe’s arms flailed excitedly. “So, you two are officially together now?”

“Yes, we are. It’s so amazing, Pheebs.” Kathryn’s head dropped suddenly, as she began to wring her hands, “I’m still scared out of mind though.”

“Now don’t you go ruining this with your overactive imagination. Chakotay is a wonderful man, and gorgeous to boot. Live in the moment with him, Katie.”

“I’m doing my best, but you’re right about him. He keeps me balanced and I need that. Now, we’ve got a baby on the way.”

“Does he know yet?” Phoebe’s brows arched high on her forehead.

“No, so keep it to yourself for now please,” Kathryn's face turned stoic, “I’m only telling you now, because I promised Mom I would, to keep _her_ quiet.” She rolled her eyes. “Chakotay is gone to Trebus. I’ll be joining him in a couple of weeks, and I plan to tell him then.” Her eyes misted, as she lowered a hand to her abdomen, “I hope he’s as happy about this as I am.”

“I won’t tell a soul, I swear, but I’m sure he’ll be over the moon. Katie, it only takes one look to see how much he loves you. Mom and I talked about it when you introduced us all at the welcome home ball.”

“She told me about that. You’re all a bunch of instigators.”

“But we’re not wrong.” Phoebe smirked.

Kathryn laughed at her sister’s usual smart-alec expression. They talked at length about all the details of the baby, and what she might want in her relationship. Kathryn felt another pang of relief, as she opened up to her sister. She still wasn’t used to being free to share herself with those closest to her, but it was getting easier by the day.

=/\=

Chakotay, Seven, and the Doctor had arrived at Trebus without event, and we’re hard at work setting up facilities all along the southeastern continent. The planet was hot and desert-like, but the evenings were pleasant enough to enjoy the outdoors. Sekaya had set them all up with dwellings just outside the main town square. 

Seven and the Doctor had separate cabins, but Chakotay had caught them spending late hours with each other every night they had been there. The first time he had gone to Doc’s house, he was greeted at the door with a bouquet of flowers. The Doctor was clearly expecting Seven and was immediately apologetic. Chakotay swore he saw the hologram blush. The second time had been after a late evening meditation session up at the lookout. He was walking home slowly, enjoying the coolness of the evening, when he just happened to see the two of them sitting tucked together on the swing that adorned the front porch of Seven’s home. The Doctor was whispering in her ear, and she laughed while wrapping her arm around Doc’s shoulders. All Chakotay could do was smile to himself, as he made his way down the dirt road. _‘Perhaps the love sickness is catching.’_ He chuckled to himself.

Chakotay spent time, when he wasn’t working, with his sister and on preparing for Kathryn’s arrival. He made sure to pack some things that were familiar to her, so that when she arrived she would feel immediately at home. Taking time off was always difficult for Kathryn, and Chakotay wanted her to know how much it meant to him to have her there.

The night before the _USS Mandela_ was due to arrive with the Admiral on board, the three Voyagers sat outside of Sekaya’s home around the fire pit. Sitting in the light of dusk, they talked about all they had accomplished during their two weeks there, and all they hoped to complete in the next month before heading back to Earth. 

“We should think about establishing a grid over individual areas that are known to experience more inclement weather patterns,” Seven suggested, “if we use the new sensor array to pinpoint the most impacted locations, we could reinforce the plasma netting to protect a more significant amount of landmass and the new structures in the area.”

“That’s a great idea, Seven,” Sekaya spoke up, “get with Tamarka on the E2 team tomorrow, and you both can start working on a plan.”

Chakotay appeared from inside the house, “Anyone hungry?” He set down a large tray filled with an assortment of fruits and cheeses.

“Actually Captain, Seven and I were thinking of taking a walk in town,” the Doctor interjected, “Not that we’re not enjoying the company.”

“Doctor it’s just Chakotay here, please. You two go enjoy yourselves. I’m sure Sekaya and I can find a way to entertain ourselves.”

“I’ll get used to calling you by your name someday.” The Doctor smiled, as he and Seven stood and waved their goodbyes heading away from the house. Chakotay and Sekaya moved their chairs closer to the fire.

“Those two really like each other, huh?” Sekaya smiled.

“Well, they have always shared a special bond. I guess after realizing I wasn’t her type, Seven looked to the familiar.”

“Oh Brother, is your ego bruised?” She said sarcastically, as she playfully punched him in the arm.

He chuckled at his sister. “Maybe a little, but I’ve found my peace, again.” He lifted his head and stared heavenward.

“I was only teasing, Brother. But, I’ve seen the way you look at Kathryn. She’s changed you— you left looking for vengeance and returned with a contentment in your soul. It’s been a lifetime since I’ve seen you this way. I’m grateful to her for bringing my Una back.” Sekaya reached out covering his hand with hers.

Chakotay swallowed thickly, “Una… I haven’t heard that in years.”

“You will always be my only brother. I’m just so happy to have you back again.” She tugged his hand pulling him up with her into an affectionate embrace.

He pulled back, staring down at her beautiful face that reminded him so much of their mother. “The same goes for me, Kaya. I’ve missed you more than anything and I’m so happy you’re going to get to spend time with Kathryn and get to know her. I love her more than I thought I'd ever love anyone.”

“That’s obvious just by looking at you.” She winked.

“I’ve got to show you something,” Chakotay took off into the house coming back quickly with his work bag. Sitting back down, he reached into his bag and pulled out a small hand carved wooden box. He handed it to his sister. As she opened the box her mouth fell open.

“Brother! Is this for Kathryn?” She asked, turning and examining the ring inside the box in her hands.

“I _need_ her, Kaya.” Chakotay’s eyes glistened. “After seven years, I’ve realized that my life amounts to nothing without Kathryn Janeway in it. As soon as she’s settled in, I’m going to take her up to the lookout and ask her to be my wife.”

“I’m so happy for you, Chakotay. I know you will be happy together for the rest of your lives. It’s as plain as the nose on my face, you two were meant for each other,” she placed the box back in his hands emphatically, “and _this_ is the most beautiful ring I’ve ever seen.”

“I hope Kathryn shares the sentiment.”

=/\=

Kathryn was sitting on the couch in the VIP quarters aboard the _Mandela_. It had been the longest two weeks of her life, but as the ship grew closer to Trebus she felt the tug at her heartstrings lessen. The Captain had contacted her fifteen minutes ago to let her know that their arrival was imminent. She moved everything she had brought along to a spot just beside the door, so that she could make a hasty retreat as soon as they were in transporter range. To say she was anxious would have been a gross understatement. Then, her combadge chirped.

“Binghatti to Janeway.”

“Janeway here.”

“Admiral, there is a plasma storm covering the southeast continent. Communications are not reaching the surface.” The Captain informed her.

“Any idea of the storm's severity, or if the surface is seeing effects from it yet?”

“Our scans show light precipitation beginning, and communications are being disrupted by the combination of the storm and excess charge naturally occurring in the planet's ionosphere. Overall, nothing out of the ordinary.”

“How long are we looking at for transport?” She audibly sighed, already guessing the answer.

“The storm is so low in the atmosphere that it’s stationary, but will eventually dissipate on its own. Unfortunately, that means transport won’t be possible until morning. However, we could easily get a shuttle down to the surface if you rather not wait, Admiral. I’d be happy to send Lieutenant Parsons down from the bridge for you. He’s the best pilot I’ve got, and I’m confident he’ll get you down there safely.” The Captain recognized her longing to get underway.

“A shuttle will be fine then Captain, thank you.” 

“Alright, my helmsman will meet you in shuttlebay two, Binghatti out.”

Kathryn knew she was taking a calculated risk, but after everything she’d been through in the Delta Quadrant, she wasn’t about to let a plasma storm keep her from her goal. She picked up her things and made a beeline for the shuttlebay. As she walked up the gangplank of the shuttle, she dropped her things and made her way to the front seat where the lieutenant escorting her was performing systems checks. She sat down in the co-pilot's seat.

“Almost ready, Admiral.”

“Take your time, Lieutenant.” Kathryn did her best to be patient and not take control of the shuttle herself.

“Parsons to Bridge.”

“Go ahead.”

“The Endeavors systems are a go. Prepare the shuttlebay for departure.”

“Copy, Endeavor. You are cleared for launch.”

Kathryn sat back and made herself comfortable for the short flight down to the surface. She placed her hand over her abdomen. She couldn’t help being anxious about seeing Chakotay. She was ready to feel him in her arms again, to tell him about his child. The shuttle cleared the ship, and she breathed an audible sigh of relief. As the shuttle entered the upper atmosphere, the craft shook.

“No worries, Admiral. Just a little turbulence,” the pilot tried to reassure her. “I’m modulating the shield frequency to counter the excess charge in the ionosphere.” 

“Just ease us down, Lieutenant. We’ll get down in one piece if you let the shuttle do the work.”

As soon as the words left her mouth, a blast of energy hit the outer hull of the shuttle, sending them into a tailspin. She bolted up, ramrod straight, and took her place at the console. Looking at the readings in front of her, she did her best to help the pilot regain control. Lieutenant Parsons looked to Kathryn with the eyes of a nervous child.

“Reverse the shield polarity, it's interacting with the planet's charge!” Kathryn shouted over the high-pitched whine of the engines. “And throttle back, Lieutenant. If you fight the current, we’ll be pulled down with it!”

“Yes ma’am!”

Kathryn did her best to assist, but just as she started to feel some semblance of control, another bolt of lightning struck the shuttle. She was thrown from her seat, and hit her head on the ops control panel on her way to the floor. The pilot glanced her way, but had to try and land the shuttle in one piece. Kathryn did her best to get back to her seat, slowly but surely. 

“Admiral, are you ok?”

“I’m fine, focus on getting the shuttle on the ground.” She snapped, as she landed back in her seat.

“The port nacelle was hit, and attitude control is failing, switching to manual.”

“Hold her steady while I bypass the injector manifold.”

Before she got the chance to make any changes, the shuttle lurched again, throwing both of them into the forward consoles. The shuttle careened towards the surface, making an explosive sound as it impacted the desert landscape. The sound of the crash could be heard from miles away. Smoke billowed from the battered craft as it sat lodged into the side of a rock formation.

=/\=

Chakotay was with Seven in the lab where she and Tamarka had been working on the modifications to the weather grid. When the plasma storm made itself known, he had made his way there in anticipation of Kathryn’s arrival. With no way to contact her, Chakotay prayed that she would wait out the storm to come down to the surface.

As they watched the storm develop and plant itself overhead, his worst fear was about to be realized. Sekaya flew into the lab, screaming at the top of her lungs.

“Chakotay!” She ran to him at full speed. “One of the engineers at the northern outpost just informed us of a crash just below the upper cuesta. They think it was a Federation Shuttlecraft.”

“Dammit!” He shouted, as he bolted for the lab doors, “Kaya, get Doc and meet me up there, now!”

Sekaya turned on her heel and made her way back toward town, where she had seen the Doctor heading for the medical building. Chakotay jumped into his landcruiser and made his way through the now driving rain to find the sight of the crash. He spoke to the spirits as he drove, asking that it not be her out there. As he approached the final hill, his forward lights suddenly reflected back at him off of a mass of metal. His heart rose in his throat, as he immediately recognized the Federation insignia on the side of the badly damaged shuttle. He jumped from the vehicle and made his way to the craft, attempting to gain access to the cockpit. Large drops of rain hindered his progress; his wet shaking hands slipped over the shuttle’s hull, and he only succeeded in getting the door partially open.

“Kathryn!” he shouted through the small opening, receiving no response.

As he worked to gain further access to the shuttle, Sekaya and the doctor arrived. They joined Chakotay in working open the shuttle door. The Doctor used the strength of his programming to force his way inside. Chakotay anxiously leapt out of the rain, body soaking wet, to see two figures lying prone against the destroyed forward consoles. His mind felt frozen as he made his way towards them. When he got close enough, he could see the back of two uniforms, both with red dickies underneath. The Doctor flew past him to the crash victims. He checked the pilot first. As he felt for a pulse, and scanned with a tricorder, he turned to Chakotay and shook his head. Chakotay’s face was blank, his sole focus on the auburn hair strewn about the console in front of him. The Doctor moved over to his other patient, and scanned her. 

“Captain!” The Doctor shouted at Chakotay.

It broke Chakotay out of his shock. “What can I do, Doctor?”

“She’s alive, but we have to get her back to the medical facility, now!” The Doctor said forcefully, as he rolled Kathryn’s limp body down to lie on her back.

Chakotay’s instinct took over at the Doctor’s instructions. He was careful to avoid jarring her more than necessary, as he picked her up and secured her body to a stretcher. Taking her from the shuttle, he passed Sekaya, who looked like a ghost as he moved Kathryn’s unconscious form. Getting her into the Doctor’s transport, he jumped into the passenger seat, and pleaded with Doc to pay no attention to the weather conditions as they sped for the center of town. Sekaya drove Chakotay’s vehicle back, matching the Doctor’s pace, as they practically flew down the steep hill. When they arrived at the newly supplied medical facility, Chakotay and the Doctor carefully got Kathryn inside. The Doctor gave specific instructions, but none of what he was saying was getting through to Chakotay. He was able to help get her settled onto a bed, but could do nothing but watch as she was treated by the Doctor and one of the Treban healers. There was beeping and shouting, clanging of instruments, and the sounds of Kathryn’s uniform being violently ripped from her body. As he stood staring at the woman he loved, shock crept over his consciousness. Sekaya watched in horror, but forced herself to stay cognizant, as she made her way to her brother’s side.

She stepped squarely in front of him, doing her best to break his focus. “They are going to take care of her, Una.”

“What’s happening, Kaya?” He questioned in a whisper, with no deviation in his glare.

“Look at me, Una,” She shook him by the shoulders, “you have to be strong for her. She needs you.”

“Chakotay!” The Doctor shouted at him as he circled his patient. His eyes never left Kathryn, as he assisted in administering hyposprays, and continuously scanned her. 

“Una, answer him. Kathryn needs you!” She shook Chakotay again, this time getting his attention. “Go to her, she _needs_ you!”

The Doctor spoke as he stepped forward, “Chakotay, I can treat her injuries, but there is a complication of such a magnitude that I’m afraid you’re going to have to make a decision for her.”

“What...What can I do? Chakotay stuttered.

“The Admiral is pregnant. She was waiting to tell you, but we have to do something now, or the child will be lost.”

Chakotay suddenly felt like he was outside of his body. His mind fumbled through the full breadth of his emotions, and he prayed he would wake up from this, whatever it was, at any moment. Sekaya was stunned at the news, but stepped in when she recognized the crippling fear on her siblings face. Looking towards the Doctor, she spoke where her brother couldn’t.

“What do we need to do, Doctor?”

“At this point there are only two options, termination or fetal transfer.” 

“There is no way we can terminate this pregnancy, right Chakotay?” She turned towards her brother.

“Right.” He said with barely a whisper.

“Ok, Doc, so it's fetal transfer, what do we need to do?”

“First and foremost, we need a healthy female, willing to take on a pregnancy for the next six months.”

“I’ll do it.” Sekaya spoke without a note of hesitation.

Once the decision had been made, the Doctor began prepping Sekaya’s body, while Kathryn’s other injuries were being treated. Chakotay watched in awe, still unable to grasp the severity of the situation. The Doctor placed Sekaya on a bed, giving her several injections. Before he made the transfer, he had to attempt to get through to Chakotay.

“Captain, do you understand what’s happening?”

“Kathryn… our baby…” He struggled to get the words out.

“Yes, we have to protect your child from the Admiral’s damaged uterus. She is bleeding internally, and it’s not possible for the baby to survive the extensive surgery. Your sister has volunteered to carry the child. Are you on board with this decision?”

Suddenly, Chakotay snapped back to reality, “You can save Kathryn and the baby?”

“Absolutely, but we have to proceed quickly. If we put off the transfer much longer, we could lose both of them.”

He looked to his sister, fear written plainly on his face. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Sekaya got up from the bed and approached him, placing a hand over his heart. “Never more sure of anything in my life, Una.” Her assurance was clear.” Please, we have to, for Kathryn!”

“Do it!” His brow furrowed, and his eyes closed tightly.

With those words, the Doctor placed his sole focus on transferring their child to Sekaya’s womb. Once the procedure was complete, he went back to healing Kathryn’s remaining injuries. In the coming hours, there would be much to do and discuss, but for now the most important thing was the two precious lives at stake. The Doctor worked for two more hours before he was able to settle his patients, and make his way to the corner Chakotay had backed himself into. He sat with his back to the wall, arms circling his knees. The Doctor kneeled in front of him.

“Captain?” He asked gently, touching Chakotay’s shoulder; his clothes were soaked and cold from the storm.

“Doctor, please…” he begged, “Are they going to be alright?”

“I’ve healed the Admiral as best I can, the rest will be up to her. She suffered some massive hemorrhaging, a skull fracture, and the damage to her abdomen was extensive. Fortunately, she was in good shape before the accident, so as long as she has good support, I expect her to make a full recovery. However, I don’t think there is a possibility of more children. But we can discuss that when she wakes up. The good news is that since Sekaya decided to take on the current pregnancy, the baby seems to be thriving in her new home. She’s a miracle baby, strong and willful like her mother. I will keep a close eye on all three of them for the next few hours, and give you a more detailed update then. In the meantime, I need you to go home and get some rest. You are no good to anyone in this condition.”

“You said ‘she’, Doctor.” Chakotay muttered as he stared at Kathryn and Sekaya.

“I’m sorry, Chakotay… I didn’t mean to...” The Doctor stammered.

“No, Doc… the baby… is a girl?” A pained yet hopeful expression crossed his features.

“Yes, she’s a healthy female, twelve weeks’ gestation.” The Doctor smiled at his friend, “your daughter should arrive in early December.”

Chakotay’s face changed from that of pain and worry, to that of utter relief. “Can I speak to them before I leave?”

“Absolutely, but make it brief.”

Chakotay made his way to Kathryn’s bed. She was pale, but all outward signs of her injuries had been healed. Looking at her lying unconscious, dressed in only a green medical gown, Chakotay’s heart clenched. He always hated seeing her this way. Gently pushing her hair back from her face, he leaned down to kiss her forehead. He simply stared at her for several minutes before he could vocalize anything. 

“I love you, Kele. Please come back to me, I need you. Our daughter needs you. You hear me? Our daughter. I have so many things I want to tell you. We have so many things we need to talk about. I can’t do this without you. I’ll be here when you wake up.” He stroked her face, and made his way over to his sister.

“Kaya, I love you so much,” he touched her cheek lightly, “I can never thank you enough for what you did tonight. You are my hero, and I will be forever in your debt.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead. “Rest well, my sister.”

He hovered his hand over Sekaya’s abdomen. “My baby girl, I didn’t know about you before tonight, but I’m your Daddy. You be strong in there. Your auntie is going to take good care of you until it’s time for you to meet us.” He set his hand down on the slight swell that wasn’t there before.

He acknowledged the Doctor with a nod, before making his way towards the door. When he reached his vehicle, he climbed into the driver's seat and just sat staring into the darkness. As the solidarity of his position reached him, his eyes welled and tears streamed down his face. He wiped them away furiously, and pounded his palms against the steering wheel. Not feeling any better after his outburst, he started the vehicle. When he arrived home, he dragged himself to the bedroom. Stripping off his layers of damp clothing, he collapsed across the bed. Rest wouldn’t find him this night. All he could think about were the three most important ladies in his life, and the immense feeling of helplessness he couldn’t shake.

=/\=

The early morning found Chakotay exhausted and wrought with tension. He forced himself from the bed, struggling to stand his leaden body upright. He trudged into the bathroom and started the shower. Undressing, he thought over how he would proceed with the day in front of him. Stepping into the shower, he let the scalding water run over him. He hoped it could wash away some of his anxiety. After showering and dressing, he made his way to the front of the house. Sitting at the desk there, he activated the terminal in front of him. There was a call he had to make before he could go back to Kathryn. He dreaded this call more than anything, but it had to be done. As the connection was made, her face appeared, and she could tell immediately that something was terribly wrong.

“Morning, Mrs. Janeway.” He spoke to the face looking back at him.

“What’s wrong, Chakotay?” Gretchen read right through him.

He breathed a heavy sigh, “Kathryn was in an accident last night. She’s going to be alright, but she has a bit of a tough road ahead.”

“What happened?” Gretchen demanded.

“There was a bad plasma storm going on when her ship arrived. Transport wasn’t possible, so she took a shuttle to the surface. Something happened on the way down, and the shuttle crashed.”

“Oh my God!” Gretchen's hands flew to her mouth, as tears began to fall.

“She had some serious injuries, but luckily _Voyager’s_ Doctor is with us. He saved her life.”

“What about the baby, Chakotay?” She grimaced when she realized what she’d asked. “Oh God I’m sorry, you didn’t know…”

“Don’t worry, I know about the baby now. Kathryn doesn’t know that yet, but we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.” He held back the flood of emotion that threatened to overtake him. “The baby was in danger, because of Kathryn’s internal injuries, but the doctor saved her too. My sister is carrying her now.”

“So, they’re both going to be ok?”

“Absolutely, yes. I’m going to make sure of it. I just couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t let you know.”

“Thank you for contacting me. Will you please keep me updated on their progress?”

“Most definitely, Mrs. Janeway.”

“Gretchen, please Chakotay. You’re practically family now.” She smiled.

“Gretchen… I’ll let you know everything that happens from now until we get back to Earth. Can I ask you one thing before I go?” He rubbed at the tension in his forehead.

“You can ask me anything.”

His voice cracked as he began to speak. “This may not be the best time, but before all this happened, I was planning on asking Kathryn to marry me when she got here.” His eyes welled, “she means everything to me, and I can’t live without her. Now, we’re having a baby. Would it be too much to ask for your blessing?”

Gretchen smiled wide. “Honey, you’ve had my blessing since you both arrived back in the Alpha Quadrant. It’s clear to see how much you love my daughter. I look forward to having you as my son.”

“Thank you, Mrs... Gretchen. I promise I’ll bring them both home to you.”

“I have no doubt that you will, son. By the way, did I hear you correctly when you said my grandbaby is a girl?” Her face was full of anticipation.

Chakotay lowered his head smiling, and tugged his ear, “I did. I hope you’re not disappointed I ruined the surprise. You can imagine how shocked I was.”

“How could I be disappointed? You’re giving me a grandbaby! Take care of them, Chakotay.”

“I promise. Always.”

“Talk to you soon.” Gretchen blew him a kiss, as she disappeared from the screen.

Chakotay’s mind was a whirlwind, but now he had completed one task. He willed himself to move. All he could think about was getting to Kathryn and Sekaya. As he stood from the desk, he heard the door behind him open. He turned to find his sister standing there. Without a sound, he made his way to her and wrapped her in his arms. He held her there, hoping his embrace could convey what his mind couldn’t express in words. Tears fell from his eyes, and he pulled back to look into the face of his sister.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be resting?” His heart pounded in his chest, as concern took over his thoughts. 

“I’m fine, Una. The Doctor gave me and the little one here a clean bill of health.” She stroked her abdomen gently.

“Kaya, I can’t thank you enough for what you did. I just froze.”

“You don’t have to. You don’t think I would let any harm come to my niece or nephew, do you?”

“She’s your niece, and you saved her.”

Sekaya smiled at his admission, “and I’d do it again in a heartbeat. The important thing now is that we get Kathryn well.”

“Did you see her this morning?” His eyes widened.

“I did. She’s still sleeping, but Doc said that she is doing well.” She reassured him. “The swelling in her brain is nearly gone, and her body is already healing nicely. He said she should come around later today. She’ll need lots of rest, and some therapeutic treatments, but he expects her to make a full recovery.”

“Will you come with me to see her?”

Without a second thought, she grabbed his hand and led him out the door. They made their way back to the medical building. They spent the day keeping vigil at Kathryn’s bedside. The Doctor came in and out throughout the day, and made a point to keep a watch on Sekaya at the same time he was caring for Kathryn. Later in the evening, Sekaya stepped out to get dinner for the two of them, leaving Chakotay alone. He was holding Kathryn’s hand and stroking her arm gently when she started to stir. 

She moaned at the feeling of her battered body, and blinked her eyes rapidly, willing them to open.

“Shhhh, relax.” Chakotay whispered to her.

“Chak… otay…” She croaked.

“It’s ok, My Love. You’re safe.” He stroked her cheek reassuringly.

“What… happened?”

“You were injured in a shuttle crash. You’re going to be alright, Doc fixed you up.”

Kathryn gasped in a ragged sound as the reality of the situation hit her, and she grabbed for her stomach. Her eyes flew wide open, and she looked to him with dire worry written across her face. 

“Kathryn… don’t worry the baby is ok.”

“You know about… what… how…” Her eyes flitted between Chakotay’s face and her abdomen as she began to panic.

“Shhhh, it’s ok. You were badly injured when we got you here. The Doctor had to tell me about the pregnancy, because a decision had to be made in order to save our baby.” He stroked her cheek. “He needed to do a fetal transfer. Luckily Sekaya was here, and without a single thought for herself, volunteered to carry her. Doc says she’s thriving and has deemed her ‘ _Our Miracle Baby’_.”

“A girl…” Kathryn quietly cried as she took in his words. “Chakotay please don’t be upset with me. I was planning to tell…”

“No, Kele,” he stopped her words with a loving touch. ”I know now, and you’re going to be alright, that’s _all_ that matters. You need to worry about nothing but getting well. Keep calm, my love. Everything is going to be fine.” He stood and cupped her face in his hands, placing a kiss on her lips.

Kathryn breathed deeply as his kiss fell on her lips. She was groggy, sore, and utterly confused, but the sudden feeling of reassurance she felt at his touch soothed her soul. She closed her eyes, and let his love wash over her. Just as Chakotay settled back in his chair, Sekaya walked back into the room.

“Look who’s awake.” Sekaya said cheerfully, as she set their dinner aside.

“She came around just a few minutes ago.” A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

Kathryn stared at Sekaya, in awe of the beautiful woman standing above her. She was lean and dark, like her brother, and Kathryn couldn’t believe the sacrifice she had made for her and her child. Kathryn reached a hand up, and Sekaya took it holding tightly. A sob escaped from Kathryn as she tried to express her feelings of gratitude.

“Sekaya, I have no words.” Kathryn closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face. “Thank you could never be enough.”

Chakotay tightened his grip on her hand, and used his other to tenderly wipe the tears from her cheeks. It was all he could do to hold back his own emotion as he watched the two women open up to each other.

“No need to thank me.” Sekaya’s own tears fell freely. “You’re family, and we take care of our own.”

“You saved our baby girl. I will never be able to return the favor.”

“And I don’t expect you to. All you need to do is get well, so you can take care of this precious gift.” Sekaya stroked her cheek. “How are you feeling?”

“A bit like I went skydiving without a parachute.” Kathryn smiled weakly.

“Understandably so.”

Kathryn nodded, “Chakotay, can you do me one favor?”

“ _Of course_.”

“Contact my mother and sister, please. I would rather them hear about this from someone other than Starfleet.”

“I’ve already talked to Gretchen.” He smiled brightly at her. “I’ll make sure we get in touch with Phoebe.”

“I love you.”

“I love you more, Kele.” He stroked her cheek.

Kathryn took her hand from Chakotay’s, and placed it on Sekaya’s barely rounded belly. She smiled at the siblings before her. There would be obstacles to overcome, but she felt hopeful at that moment. Kathryn settled back down, blinking slowly and let sleep overtake her. Her healing journey was to begin immediately.

Sekaya whispered, “Chakotay, you stay with Kathryn, and eat your dinner. I’ll get in touch with Phoebe.”

“Thanks, Kaya. I love you.”

“I love you too, Una.”

=/\=

Sekaya made her way across the town square, heading home to make the call to Phoebe. Crossing the threshold, her body began to feel heavy. _‘How do I make this call?’_ She thought. 

Shaking herself out of her emotions, she forced herself to sit at her computer. Inputting the commands, her body tensed as the connection was made. Phoebe’s puffy eyes were the first thing she noticed, as her face appeared on the screen.

“Sekaya… hi,” she barely whispered. “I’m guessing you're calling about Katie. She’s ok, right?” Panic set into her voice.

“No need to worry, Phoebe. She’s in much better shape than she was this time last night. She just woke up a few minutes ago, and asked that we contact you and Gretchen personally. She didn’t want you hearing about the accident from Starfleet.”

“Katie knows how those types of calls have impacted our family in the past. When Mom called to let me know what had happened, I was _so_ glad to know Chakotay had thought to call her first. That’s one good man you have as a brother, you know.”

“I’m pretty proud of him. You’ve got one hell of a sister, too.” She winked.

“I’m fond of her... most of the time,” Phoebe smiled briefly, but immediately broke into tears.

“Hey, hey… she’s going to be ok. The Doctor says a few weeks of rest and therapy and she’ll be back to her old self.” Sekaya’s eyes softened. “and look, your niece is right here safe and sound,” she stood, pulling her long sweater tight across her abdomen, showing the barely visible bump.

“I know, and I’m so grateful,” Phoebe wiped at her tear-stained cheeks, “but I don’t know how many more times I can nearly lose my sister.”

“If anyone understands, you know I do,” she pointed to herself, as she moved back into her desk chair. “Look at me, Phoebe. You’re not alone in this. We’re all a family. We’ve got to concentrate on healing Kathryn, and we’ve got a baby to think of now.” She rubbed her belly and smiled. “You know, it’s our job as her aunts, to spoil her and show her all the fun in life.”

Phoebe broke into a wide smile, “Sekaya, you’re amazing. I’m so excited to share this with you.”

“I hope you still say that when I’m as big as a house and hormonal.”

“You’ll be beautiful no matter what. Thank you for being there when my sister needed you. Don’t tell her I said this, but she means the world to me. They’ll never be another like her.”

“It’s my honor to do everything I can for Kathryn. She gave me my family back,” Sekaya smiled through unshed tears. “Now, no more being sad. I’ve got things handled here, and Chakotay and I will be in contact weekly, ok?”

Phoebe touched the screen, as if reaching to touch her, “ok, I look forward to hearing from you again.”

“Me too.” Sekaya returned the touch. “Give your mother my love.”


	3. Chapter 3

**July 2379**

After the accident, Starfleet went full tilt into investigating the underlying cause. Recalling the _Portsmith_ and bringing in the Head of Starfleet Security Admiral Adeline Raner, was just the beginning. Each and every piece of data from the _Mandela_ and Trebus was strategically combed through, and every officer and crewman involved was interrogated. The wreckage from the shuttlecraft was torn apart from stem to stern. Chakotay, Sekaya, The Doctor, and Seven were questioned. Eventually, Admiral Raner insisted on questioning her counterpart, as the only living victim, it was necessary to get a firsthand account of the events leading up to the crash. Even in Kathryn’s tenuous condition, she lobbied for the innocence of the incident. She made it quite clear that the crash was unfortunate, but Captain Binghatti and Lieutenant Parsons made the best decision they could have under the circumstances. Kathryn requested that if anyone were to be deemed at fault, that it should be her, due to her compliance with the course of action without taking the time to scrutinize the offered data. 

She also used the opportunity to persuade Starfleet Command to grant significant aid to the colony. Using the argument of outdated communications equipment and lacking meteorological technology, she garnered the assistance Trebus so desperately needed. In the end, the crash was ruled an accident. No reprimands or anyone put on report, but nonetheless people had suffered. Captain Binghatti blamed himself for Lieutenant Parsons death and The Admiral’s injury. Kathryn harbored a heavy guilt over the death of the promising young officer. Both commanders did their best to offer consolation, and although they each appreciated the efforts of the other, they had parted ways knowing the reality of the situation would long remain. From her healing bed, Kathryn took it upon herself to contact the family of Lieutenant Parsons. She grappled with her emotions, as she expressed her condolences. The family was gracious, but she knew her effort was of little comfort. Situations like these were the part of command she despised most.

After three weeks on bedrest, with the Doctor making more frequent house calls to check on her progress, Kathryn was beginning to feel like she was under a microscope. Once again this morning, he gave her an encouraging prognosis of her healing. She had felt a major loss at not being pregnant, and struggled with the news that more children wouldn’t be possible. However, as the Doctor updated her on her daughter’s progress, the lingering pain began to dull. Chakotay was working extremely hard to give her twenty-four-hour care, and still assist in the colony's needs. As with every other morning, he walked into the room just as the Doctor was completing his scans, bringing Kathryn her breakfast.

“So Doc, how is our patient this morning?” He asked as he set the tray down in front of Kathryn.

“She’s a wonder as always. I might even let her get up and outside today.” He grinned.

“Oh thank heavens!” Kathryn exclaimed.

“Easy there, Admiral. I’m not telling you to go for a run.”

“I’m not trying to; I just need to get out of here.”

“Well, you’re cleared for that. Just take it easy on yourself from now on, and you’ll be fine.”

Kathryn ate while the Doctor packed up his instruments and prepared to leave. He reiterated his orders, and they said their goodbyes. Chakotay walked the physician out, thanking him as usual. When he returned to the bedroom, Sekaya was in tow behind him. She smiled wide as she took in the sight of their restless patient. Chakotay took the tray from Kathryn, and retreated from the room, leaving the two women alone.

“How are you today, sister?” Sekaya asked, sitting in the armchair next to the bed.

“Ready to break out of this cage,” Kathryn laughed. “How are you two today?”

“Doing just fine. I’m getting used to this growing bump now.” Sekaya gently stroked her belly. She was showing much more over the last couple of weeks, and was proud to show off the pregnancy.

Kathryn reached out and grazed her palm over the swell of her daughter. “You’re still a miracle to me, you know that right?”

“Oh stop… my head is going to get big if you keep piling all this praise on me.” Sekaya laughed.

“Well, I’m sorry, but that’s just how it is. Besides, I’m not worried about your head getting big, as long as you’re carrying my daughter.” Kathryn beamed. She had come a long way from her feelings of loss and guilt. With Sekaya and Chakotay at her side, it was impossible for her to forget exactly how blessed she was. 

“Anyway,” Sekaya said, “I heard you could get out and about now.”

“Finally, yes. I can’t wait to feel the sunshine.”

“I guess that means you and Chakotay are going to have to come by for dinner tonight.”

“I would love that!”

“Then it’s settled, dinner at my house tonight. All you have to do is show up; I’ll do everything else.”

“I would say I could help, but I’m sure Chakotay has told you what a disaster I am in the kitchen.”

Sekaya chuckled, “I’ve heard stories.”

Kathryn chortled and rolled her eyes. “It’s all true.”

Chakotay chose this moment to walk back into the room. He smiled at the sight of his two favorite people grinning at each other. The three of them talked over plans for the evening. As they finished, Sekaya stood and headed for the door. Saying her goodbyes to Kathryn, she looked back to see Chakotay following her towards the front door. When they got to the sitting room, she turned on her brother.

“So everything is a go for tonight?” She smiled slyly.

“That it is.” Chakotay winked.

“Good. I’ll see you both at seven.”

Chakotay and Kathryn took things slowly, but spent the day exploring the town. This was Kathryn’s first time seeing more than a glimpse of Trebus since the accident, and she fully intended to take it all in. She felt a new energy within her at the taste of freedom. They were both cautious of overtaxing her fragile body, so they had taken a wheelchair along for necessary rest breaks. Chakotay introduced her to everyone he knew. They perused the shops, sampled local foods, and talked over some of the continued plans for improvement of the colony. Kathryn was truly impressed at everything Trebus had become. When the evening drew near, they returned to the house. As they got cleaned up for dinner, Chakotay grabbed a bottle of wine, and dipped into his work bag to retrieve the ring he’d been hiding. Once Kathryn was ready, they made their way across the town square.

As they approached the house, the sounds of music and smells of food pulled them towards the door. Chakotay stepped up in front of Kathryn. He opened the door and stood back waving her in front of him. Sekaya rounded the corner at the sound of the door.

“Hi!” She greeted the couple, her long raven locks swinging freely around her shoulders.

“Hi yourself,” Kathryn spoke, “you look gorgeous. I didn’t know this was a formal affair.”

“Not formal, I just got the sudden urge to let my hair down and take off my dirt covered work clothes.”

“Well, it certainly works for you.” Chakotay chimed in.

“Thanks, Una. Now come… dinner is waiting for you.”

The three made their way to the kitchen. Chakotay opened the bottle of wine he’d brought, poured two glasses, and a glass of water for his sister. Sekaya served up plates for the three of them. This dinner was an event. They chattered excitedly, and celebrated Kathryn’s recovery. They talked about the progress of the enhancements to the colony, the latest update on the baby, and the short time that was left before returning to Earth. Chakotay was a ball of anxiety, but hid it well. Underneath the table, his leg shook nervously throughout dinner. He ran his hand continuously over the box in his pocket. All that was left, was to find the right moment in the night to ask his question. 

Sekaya could see his trepidation, and decided to help him. As they finished eating, she was determined to get them out under the stars. “Why don’t we go get a fire started out back, and enjoy the beautiful evening?” she suggested.

“Oh that sounds wonderful!” Kathryn smiled.

“Una, why don’t you head out and get the fire started. Kathryn and I can clean up here, and we’ll join you shortly.”

“Yes ma’am,” he said teasingly.

“Well I would, but I do have an extra passenger that doesn’t feel like lugging logs around the yard.”

“Bye, Chakotay.” Kathryn laughed, as he made his way toward the door.

The ladies cleared the dishes from dinner, and refreshed their glasses with wine and water. They made their way outside just as the patio lit up with the warm flames. Chakotay waved them over to the chairs he had placed around the fire pit. Taking one of the glasses they carried, he made his way to his chair offering a toast.

“To my three best girls, I love you,” he raised his glass, “I’m one lucky man.”

“To my brother and new sister, I’m so happy to have you in my life.” Sekaya added.

“To the most incredible siblings I have ever met. I want you to know how much you mean to me. You’ve both saved me in more ways than one.”

Chakotay made his way over to Kathryn as they all sipped from their glasses. Sekaya set her glass down in anticipation of what was coming. She put a hand over her mouth to hide her wide excited smile. Chakotay kneeled down in front of Kathryn, taking her glass and setting it down with his own. He took her hands in his, and stared into her sapphire eyes glowing with the light of the fire.

“This trip hasn’t turned out anything like I thought it would. But at this moment, I could not be any happier,” he placed a kiss on the back of her hand, “three weeks ago I thought my world would end. But, here we sit tonight, you’re healthy, and our baby is thriving. We’re having a baby, Kathryn, isn’t that crazy?”

“It’s not unlike us to take the unconventional road.” She winked, feeling a surge of nervousness at his words.

“Our path has never exactly been a straight one, but we’ve always traveled it together. So, I believe there is only one thing that would make this journey any better,” he reached down and took the box from his pocket, opening and placing it in front of her.

Kathryn's hands flew from his to cover her mouth.

“Kathryn Janeway, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?”

Tears flowed from her eyes, as she shook her head. Chakotay took the ring, a white gold band with a halo cut emerald set on its top surrounded by diamonds, from the box and placed it on her finger. She pulled her hand from his, and admired the ring in the firelight.

“So I take it, that's a yes?”

“A thousand times yes, Chakotay.”

“I love you, Kele.”

“And I love you, My Angry Warrior.” She stood pulling him up with her, kissing him and holding him tightly against her.

“This warrior is no longer angry. He’s found his peace.” He whispered in her ear.

Sekaya sat back and observed the scene with pride. She could feel the love emanating from them from the moment she first saw them together. They had fought hard for their love, and she was excited for all the future held for them. Sekaya longed for a love like theirs. Since the war, her life had been all about reclamation of what her people once had. It had been a long time since she’d thought of her own feelings. With all of the recent progress, perhaps this would be her opportunity to explore more than simple survival. She lowered a hand to the slight swell of her belly. “You hear that, little one?” She whispered, “Mommy and Daddy are getting married.”

=/\=

As soon as Kathryn and Chakotay made it home, and the door was closed behind them she flung herself at her new fiancé. Cupping his face in her hands, she brought his mouth down upon hers in a demanding kiss. He returned the kiss as his hands roamed her body. Still locked together, she tugged him with her towards the bedroom, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt as they moved. Articles of clothing were left lining their path. They both relished the feel of each other as they made their way to tantalizing, bare skin. Chakotay picked Kathryn up and gently placed her on the bed. He stood back admiring the work of art in front of him. Eyes roaming the expanse of her delicate skin, his body clearly displayed the effect she had on him.

“You’re so beautiful.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.” She teased.

Chakotay slid close to her on the bed, molding his body to hers, “I’m serious, Kathryn, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.” His hands slipped across her soft skin, grateful for the chance to caress her again. “I thought it was difficult not seeing you for two weeks, but having you here and not being able to touch you has been torture.”

Her entire body flushed at his words, and the fever of his glare. Reaching to his chest, she let her hands roam his tanned skin. He continued his exploration of her body, and lowered his head to delicately kiss her again. At the feel of his rough hands against her skin, a rush of arousal surged to her core. Suddenly, she moved to make her way off the bed.

“Are you ok? It is too soon for this?” Chakotay, in a fright, stood with her.

“I’ve _been_ ready for this, love. There is just something I need.”

“What is it? What can I do?”

“You can lay back on the bed, is what. There is something I want and I intend to have it.” Her eyebrow arched seductively.

Chakotay’s cock hardened further at her forceful demand, and he promptly followed her order. As he made himself comfortable, Kathryn climbed on top of him straddling his body. She scooted herself back, until her dripping center was above his knees. As she found her place, she bent at the waist and placed light kisses and licks along the swollen vein at the base of his stiff penis. Chakotay sucked in a ragged breath at the feel of her moist lips. She grabbed his balls and pushed her finger into the vacant space behind them. As Chakotay moaned in pleasure, she fully enveloped him in her mouth. He nearly jumped off the bed, as she tasted every inch of him. Kathryn let his tip graze the back of her throat, and deliberately pulled herself back. She swirled her tongue in salacious circles, thoroughly coating him in the warm moisture of her mouth. His cock jumped, and he wound his fingers into her auburn hair. She continued licking and sucking powerfully, his guttural moans drifting through the room. 

When Chakotay was nearly at the crest of his arousal, Kathryn lifted her head and released him. He quickly opened his eyes to find her crawling up his body. She stopped as her heated dripping center brushed across his tip. Leaning down to capture his mouth again, she shifted her hips and allowed her damp folds to envelop his darkened straining head. Chakotay reached his hands up to cup her breasts, as her stiff peaks rubbed against his skin. 

“Come here and hold me.” She whispered sensually, as she broke the kiss.

Chakotay’s arms rounded her back, as he sat up to hold her. When he was in place, Kathryn lowered herself and sank fully down onto him. They both threw their heads back at the feel of their joining. She began rocking her body, and lifting herself up and down on his rigid member. He held her hips in his strong hands, sure to bruise her delicate flesh there, and helped her set the rhythm. Bringing his mouth to her breasts, he took a hardened nub in between his lips. Soon there was a chorus of moans and shrieks, as their bodies slid against one another with delicious friction. Chakotay soon found himself on the edge, since she had attended to him earlier. He was determined to take her with him. He brought a hand from her hip, and squeezed it between them. Finding her clit, he rubbed voraciously with the moisture there. Kathryn’s pace began to quicken with his ministrations. A short time later, she threw her head back and screamed his name. When she crested her peak, her walls squeezed him and he lost his battle with concentration. Her body milked him, and he howled her name in return. As the rush of their joining subsided, Kathryn let her body weight rest on him, and he supported her. 

“Are you ok, my love?” He rubbed his hands up and down her back.

She moaned affirmatively at his question. He lifted her, sliding out of her body, and rolled her to his side. He laid down next to her, and she laid her head upon his chest. As they settled, a chorus of sated sighs escaped them.

“That was incredible…” he whispered with a heaving breath in her ear.

“I’ve been waiting a long time for that,” she smiled against his skin, “I love you, Chakotay; I can’t wait to be your wife.”

“I love you, more,” he stroked her hair, “and I can’t wait to be your husband.”

Sleep came easily to them that night. They both fell into a deep, satiated slumber, comforted by the fact that their future was right out in front of them. There was no more guessing, no more wondering, it was all in the palm of their hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**August 2379**

Several weeks later, the command couple found themselves settling back into life at home. Chakotay was busy making lesson plans for the fall semester. Kathryn had gone back to work, but was taking time to coordinate plans to get Sekaya to Earth. She was entering the equivalent of her fifth month of pregnancy, and didn’t want the parents-to-be to miss out on any moment of their child’s development. Gretchen Janeway, upon hearing the confirmation of her daughter’s engagement, enthusiastically volunteered as wedding planner. Kathryn insisted that the wedding be small, but fully agreed to a raucous party celebrating not only their marriage, but their impending addition. Chakotay was clearly fine with whatever the ladies decided in planning the event, all he desired was to be married to Kathryn. It was finally the weekend, and on top of everything else in their busy lives, there was one item that had to take precedence. They had been sharing Chakotay’s apartment since their return, and were about to make each other crazy.

“Kathryn! Come on, we’re going to be late.” Chakotay shouted.

“I’m coming, just give me a minute.”

“I gave you a minute, fifteen minutes ago.” He smiled at her insistence.

“Alright, alright…” Kathryn ran down the hallway, “We won’t have to worry about this once we have a home together. I can’t find anything living out of a suitcase.”

“If you’d come on, we might not have to worry about it much longer. On the other hand, we could be out of luck, if the new realtor gives up on us too.” Chakotay laughed.

“Oh stop it.” Kathryn swatted at him playfully as they left the apartment.

After reaching the transport station, Chakotay gave the coordinates to the operator. They materialized in front of a large log cabin style house surrounded by a lush green landscape. Both of their eyes grew at the sight of the rustic home. This was the eighth house they had looked at since they had returned to Earth. None of the others had seemed exactly right for them, but as they looked at each other still standing outside, they both knew this one had promise.

“Yoo hoo!” Their realtor called them from the large front porch.

“Oh here we go…” Kathryn rolled her eyes as they approached the house.

“Oh, give her a chance, would you?” Chakotay urged Kathryn along, “Hello, Natasha.”

“Hi, you two love birds!” She shouted, “I think you’re really going to love this one. It has most everything you asked for, and a few bonuses.” She gushed.

“Sounds exciting!” Kathryn sarcastically mirrored her enthusiasm.

They started the tour in the foyer of the two-story house. Chakotay and Kathryn were taken aback by the sheer size of the place. The house was a true log cabin, inside and out, complete with the smell of fresh cedar. From the foyer, you could see clear to the back of the house and out to the large back deck. Natasha showed them a formal dining and living room just off the foyer, and took them through to the kitchen. Large cabinets and the beautiful natural granite countertops shined under the skylights in the ceiling. Chakotay was impressed with the chef’s kitchen, and had a good chuckle as Kathryn completely ignored it for the sight of the large back yard. She stepped out on the deck, taking a deep breath, as she took in the view of the mountains behind the house. Suddenly, an arm crept around her shoulder, and she leaned into the embrace.

“I love it here,” Kathryn whispered.

“I can tell. I have yet to see you this enthralled in a landscape.”

“It’s just so peaceful. We’ve had so much going on lately that I’ve forgotten what quiet sounds like.”

“Things will calm down soon. Before you know it we’ll have a house, be married, and we’ll be cuddling our daughter.”

“Well, when you say it like that…” Kathryn beamed, “by the way, where are we?”

Chakotay chuckled. “We’re in Colorado, just outside of Denver. Come on, let’s go see the rest of the house.”

They let Natasha lead them up to a beautiful pine-floored landing with a full size sitting room at the top of the stairs. She showed them three large bedrooms and two baths, before leading them to a set of double doors at the end of a long hallway. Natasha shoved open the hand-carved wooden doors, and spun around towards the couple.

“And this is the master suite.” Her arms waived in a grand gesture.

Kathryn’s mouth fell open as she surveyed the oversized bedroom. There was furniture here, unlike the rest of the house. A four poster California king bed was centered directly on the back wall of the room, piled high with fluffy bedding. Dressers adorned each side wall, and two ornate hand carved nightstands sat against each side of the matching bed. Floor-to-ceiling windows filled two of the four walls, giving full view to the mountains. Kathryn turned her eyes to Chakotay, who could only smile at her excitement. She moved forward towards another set of double doors to the left of the bed, pushing them open. Kathryn gasped audibly as she found herself standing in the largest bathroom she had ever seen. The entire room was centered around an enormous, jetted tub. Kathryn looked back over her shoulder to find her fiancé smiling ear-to-ear.

“Chakotay! Do you see this? We could fit _Voyager’s_ entire crew in this tub alone!”

“Seems like your kind of spot for relaxation.”

“Ok, I’m sold. Just leave me here, and I’ll be happy.” Kathryn laughed.

“I think there might be one more spot you want to take a look at.” Chakotay tilted his head in the direction of the next room.

Kathryn filed back out of the bathroom, passed Chakotay, and circled to the other side of the bed. She walked up to another set of double doors. When her fiancé stayed back behind her, she looked over her shoulder skeptically, as if asking for permission. He nodded, and she pushed the doors open. Kathryn only made it two steps into the room before she froze. 

“Chakotay...what is happening?” Disbelief was clear in her tone.

“I don’t know. Maybe you should check that pad on the table in the corner.”

Kathryn slowly stepped into the bright yellow room, decorated with furnishings specifically made for a new baby. She walked toward the table, picking up the pad. She turned it over in her hands, and activated it. Hesitantly, she began to read:

_‘To Our Dearest Admiral:_

_We haven’t seen you nearly as much as we would like to since we’ve been home, but word travels quickly through our Delta Quadrant family. It seems you haven’t slowed down at all. We can't wait to celebrate your upcoming nuptials and the new baby. Also, we hope you don’t mind that we convinced The Captain to let us do something special for you. When he told us of his surprise, we just had to get in on it. The bedroom and nursery are not just here for show. This will be the room where you bring your brand new baby girl home. As for the rest, just ask Chakotay._

_We love you both!_

_The Voyagers_

Tears streamed down Kathryn’s face. She stood frozen in disbelief, but soon felt a hand on her back. She turned to find Chakotay standing behind her. She looked him up and down, as if she was dreaming. 

“I hope you don’t mind, Kathryn. You see, Natasha is an old friend of Tom’s father. After we looked at so many houses, I had mentioned what we were looking for over lunch one day. Owen got me in touch with Natasha, and she brought me out here the same day. I knew this was the one from the moment I stepped on the property. So, I bought it for us.” Chakotay waited nervously for her response.

“You… this is… ours?” She choked out.

“Everything you see, including that tub.” He smiled.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Kathryn threw her arms around his neck. Overwhelmed, she let her emotions come to the surface. She couldn’t believe this was real life. Chakotay held her tightly, as sobs racked her body. He looked back over his shoulder at Natasha and winked. Peeling Kathryn away from him, he wiped tears from her face.

“Welcome home, Kathryn.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Late September 2379**

Life had turned into a whirlwind since the purchase of the house. Kathryn and Chakotay had given up their apartments, and went full pelt into moving out to Colorado. Sekaya had wrapped up the last of her projects on Trebus, and made her final journey to Earth. She moved into the house the same weekend her brother and sister had. They were all adjusting to the changes, but were beyond excited for the things that awaited them. Sekaya was nearly seven months pregnant, and could now allow the exuberant parents to feel their baby move. Each and every kick brought an air of excitement to the household. Gretchen was now in Colorado, making final preparations for the wedding. Luckily, there was plenty enough room in the new house for all of them. 

The wedding was now three days away. Kathryn and Chakotay were in San Francisco spending their last day at work, before taking more of their leave time. Chakotay was teaching his final class of the day, when he got a frantic interruption from one of his teaching assistants. He quickly dismissed his students, and ran back to his office. Sitting down at his computer terminal, he activated it. The Doctor's face greeted him with a wide smile.

“Doc, what’s going on? I was told this was an urgent call.”

“Oh it is, but don’t panic.” He gestured, as if to calm the man before him. “The Admiral collapsed as she was leaving her last meeting of the day. Admirals Thomas and Paris had her transported here to Medical.”

“I’m on my way!” Chakotay bolted from the room without deactivating his terminal.

“Captain!” The Doctor called after him, “She’s ok, no emergency...oh, well, I guess he’ll see when he gets here.” He rolled his eyes and chuckled, as he ended the transmission.

Chakotay sprinted across campus. When he arrived at the medical building, the two admirals that had transported with Kathryn met him at the entrance. He flew past, not even seeing them. They both shook their heads and smiled at one another. At the desk, he frantically asked for her location. As soon as he had the information, he took off for the lift. As he was deposited on the correct floor, he turned a corner and saw The Doctor waiting for him.

“Where is she, Doc? Is she ok? What’s going on?” Chakotay rambled.

“Easy Captain, she’s fine. I’ll let her tell you the rest, follow me.” The Doctor led him into an adjacent room.

Kathryn was sitting up on the edge of a bio-bed, fully awake and smiling. Chakotay passed The Doctor, and made a beeline for her. He touched her everywhere, her face, her arms, and settled on her hands. Not believing what he was seeing, he questioned her condition. 

“Kathryn, are you ok? What happened?” His heart thundered in his chest.

“I’m sure the Doctor told you. I fainted as I was leaving my afternoon meeting.” She laid a hand on his chest. 

“He did, but why does everyone seem so happy about it?” Concern etched deep into his features.

“Not something I would admit often, but a miracle has happened.”

He looked back at her confused, “Certainly sounds strange coming from you.”

“It seems we were destined to be parents.” She laughed. “I’m _pregnant_ , Chakotay.”

“What?!” He spun, looking for confirmation from The Doctor.

“I know it doesn’t happen often, but apparently I was wrong.” The Doctor laughed. “If we had been here, instead of Trebus, I may have figured it out sooner. But, all’s well that ends well, right?”

Chakotay turned back to Kathryn, his eyes wide. “Another baby?”

“That’s right. Due in April. I hadn’t felt different or anything this time, I had no idea.” She shrugged.

“But Doc, you said…”

“Judging by the severity of her injuries after the accident it should have been impossible, but I’ve learned you can never put anything past Kathryn Janeway.” 

“I can’t believe it.” He rubbed voraciously at his face.

“Chakotay, tell me you’re happy about this, please.” Kathryn’s face pleaded for understanding.

“Of course I am,” he grinned, “I’m just in shock. It’s alright for her to continue the pregnancy? Everything is ok, right?” He asked the Doctor, as he circled his arms around her.

“The Admiral is perfectly healthy. The pregnancy is stable, and you have nothing to worry about. You can take her home whenever you’re ready.”

“Thanks, Doc,” an unintentional sigh escaped his lips. “I’m glad you were wrong.”

“Yeah well, don’t expect me to admit it again,” he smiled, “oh by the way, since you already know you're having a daughter, would you like to know what this one is?”

“Kathryn?” Chakotay left the decision to her. 

“Why not? It would be nice to plan.” She shrugged and smiled.

“Doc, you heard the lady.”

“You’ll be happy to know your daughter is going to have a brother.”

The couple held each other’s gaze in absolute astonishment.

=/\=

Chakotay and Kathryn arrived at the house to find Gretchen and Sekaya at the kitchen table putting centerpieces together for the reception. The two women looked up at the sound of talking and laughing coming down the hall. The two lovers entered the kitchen with arms wrapped around each other.

“Well, if it isn’t the resident lovebirds,” Gretchen grinned. “We weren’t expecting you until dinner time.”

“Well, I had a little incident after my last meeting today. Had to make a trip to medical, and I was ordered home afterwards.”

“What happened, Kathryn?” Sekaya spoke up.

“I’m okay, I just fainted.”

“You overdid it on the caffeine without eating again, didn’t you?” Gretchen twisted her face in accusation.

“No Mother…” Kathryn rolled her eyes. “Chakotay, do you want to tell them or should I?”

“Well,” Chakotay chortled, “our little girl there is going to have a brother.”

Gretchen and Sekaya looked at each other in utter shock. Eyes were flitting all around the room, while the parents-to-be simply stood proudly smiling. Gretchen stood slowly in her disbelief, grabbing Sekaya’s hand helping to lift her pregnant body. 

“You… you mean…” Gretchen stammered.

“Yes Mom, I’m pregnant. Our baby boy is due in April.”

“I guess now we have extra reasons to celebrate this weekend.” Chakotay shrugged.

“Una, are you serious?” Sekaya’s hands covered her open mouth.

“Absolutely.” He put a hand to Kathryn’s still flat belly.

“But, I thought the doctor said more children weren’t possible.” Gretchen looked perplexed.

“He did, and even _he_ was shocked.” Kathryn smiled wide.

“I can’t believe this… _two_ grandbabies! A girl and a boy!” She flew at Kathryn, hugging and kissing her. 

“Neither could we, but I guess the spirits decided it was our time.” Chakotay grinned.

“Una,” Sekaya stepped up, hugging her brother, “Oh, I’m so happy for you both.”

“I guess it’s a good thing the nursery is yellow, huh?”

Tears and hugs were shared all around. The group spent the rest of the evening finishing up things for the wedding, and talking about details of the now dual pregnancies. Kathryn and Sekaya spent hours talking, and realizing just how this experience had truly made them sisters. Chakotay enjoyed staying in the background, watching the women in his life build their familial bond. That night as he lay down next to his wife-to-be and mother of his children, he thanked the spirits for his family. He had made a long journey, one that began by fighting for all those he had lost, and ended being surrounded by more loved ones than he could have ever imagined.

=/\=

**Saturday, September 29, 2379**

The wedding day had finally arrived. It was a beautiful fall afternoon in Bloomington. The trees were tipped in shades of crimson and gold, and the field outside of Gretchen Janeway’s home had been transformed into a fall scene straight out of a holovid for the ceremony. A beautiful archway had been constructed and adorned with sunflowers and garlands of orange leaves. The aisle was lined with thousands of red and orange rose petals, and gourdes of every shape and size marked the aisles for the guests. Behind the elegant farmhouse, the barn had been decorated in much the same fashion. Tables were set up surrounding the dance floor, and hundreds of twinkling white lights were strung from the rafters. Gretchen was busy overseeing the settings for dinner, and placement of the guests. The bride and her attendants’ were upstairs dressing, and the men were milling about trying to shake off the remnants of the previous night’s bachelor party.

What was supposed to be a small ceremony ended up involving the entirety of _Voyager’s_ crew. Kathryn had given up after there was not a soul she could bear to leave off the guest list. Chakotay had only asked for one thing, which was to have Tom, Harry, and Mike as his Groomsmen. He knew he was asking for trouble, but they had been his friends for many years and he wanted them by his side. Kathryn had Sekaya as her Maid of Honor, and her sister Phoebe, B’Elanna, and Sam as her Bridesmaids. The ladies had enjoyed a tame evening after the rehearsal dinner, because it was hard to get into too much trouble when the bride and maid-of-honor were both pregnant. Sekaya had to help Kathryn fend off drink offers throughout the night, but no one seemed to press the issue. The couple had yet to share their baby secret, but had plans for the entire crew to be let in on it before the evening was over. As the guests began to arrive, Tom gathered Chakotay and his wayward band of misfits, and took them to the back of the house. 

“Come on guys… we have to work the girls up a bit before the ceremony.” Tom called back to them, standing below the second floor window where he knew the ladies were dressing.

“Really, Tom? Are you trying to get punished by your wife?” Harry chuckled.

“It’s almost time, and they’ve been making fun of us all day.”

“I’m not about to catch the wrath of a pregnant woman and a half-Klingon.” Chakotay hid himself out of view of the ladies.

“Oh you guys are no fun!” Tom shouted as started tossing pebbles toward the upstairs window.

Suddenly the window opened, and B’Elanna stuck her head out. Glaring down at Tom, Harry, and Mike she openly lodged her protest.

“What do you want, P’taq!”

“Just to see if the bride has cold feet yet? Couldn’t blame her after spending a night with this sorry excuse for a man down here!” Tom laughed.

“Tom, that’s not right man!” Chakotay was clearly insulted, as he gave away his presence.

“Chakotay, you’ve got fifteen minutes. Get your crew under control before I come down there and show all of you what real pain feels like!” B’Elanna playfully seethed.

“Wow… I’ve never been so intimidated by someone in a pink dress.” Harry shouted.

“Watch it, Starfleet.”

The guys scattered to take their places, just as B’Elanna made her way back in to attend to the bride. She walked back in, just as Phoebe was putting the finishing touches on Kathryn. She wore a Burgundy long-sleeve lace gown with an empire waist. The dress was a departure from her dress uniform, but her sisters had convinced her to wear what she wanted. B’Elanna watched in the reflection of the full-length mirror, as Sam fanned her four-foot train. Kathryn’s auburn hair was half-pinned back with barrel curls flowing around her shoulders. Her mother’s diamonds made sparkles shine from underneath her hair and around her neck. Her attendants each wore long A-line gowns in a shade of dusty rose. Sekaya’s dress was cut in a slightly different manner, to accommodate her burgeoning belly. 

“Well, now that I’ve got the men in line, are you ready, Admiral?” B’Elanna still stood admiring her beautiful reflection.

“It's Kathryn today, Lanna and yes I’m more than ready.” She thumbed nervously at the diamond around her neck.

“Well, I think it’s time we got you married.” Phoebe squeezed her arm reassuringly.

“I can’t wait to see Chakotay’s face when he sees you.” Sam grinned.

“I can’t wait to finally be married to him.” Kathryn smiled.

The ladies proceeded to escort the bride out to the landing, and down the old wooden staircase. Kathryn felt the heat of tears behind her eyes as she walked through her childhood home, making her way to her future. As they approached the front door to the house, Phoebe handed her a beautiful bouquet of sunflowers and pale orange roses. The ladies took their places in front of Kathryn. She could see out to the field, and caught a glimpse of her friends and family waiting patiently for her entrance. Soft music was playing, and Naomi was sprinkling rose petals as she made her way down the aisle. Chakotay stood proud surrounded by his three best friends. All in dress uniforms, the men fidgeted as the moment drew closer. The music changed and one-by-one the bridesmaids made their way down the aisle. Kathryn made her way to the edge of the stairs, and nerves took hold as she waited for her cue. Slowly, she made her way to the bottom of the stairs, and just as she got there, a surprise orchestrated by her husband-to-be made his way around the corner. Kathryn heard the familiar timbre and seriousness of his voice, before she ever caught sight of him. 

“Captain Chakotay thought you would appreciate being given away by someone who had known you for a significant amount of time.” Tuvok pointedly stated.

“Tuvok!” Kathryn lost the battle with her emotions.

“Come. We will talk after your joining with The Captain is complete.” He offered his arm to her.

Chakotay beamed as his bride and her oldest friend made their way towards him. He was in awe of her beauty, and was shocked at what she wore. He had expected her to be in her dress uniform, but was pleasantly surprised by her change of heart. She never ceased to surprise him in all that she did, and was even more beautiful than he could have imagined. They locked eyes as she moved towards him, and he knew the tears in her eyes were that of surprise and joy. A large tear slipped down his cheek, but looking at the woman before him, there was no shame in his display of emotion. As the bride and her escort reached the wedding party, the music faded, and Admiral Owen Paris stepped forward to officiate the ceremony.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, please be seated. Kathryn, Chakotay and I would like to welcome everyone on this gorgeous day. It’s because of all of you—because of this strong community—Kathryn and Chakotay’s relationship has strengthened and grown and led them to this very moment. Thank you for being here, now let’s begin.

“Who gives this woman to be married to this man?”

Tuvok stood slightly taller, “I do,” he said proudly, as he placed Kathryn’s hand in Chakotay’s and moved to take his seat in the crowd.

“Kathryn and Chakotay, what you’ve accomplished here today is no small feat. Your journey began long before you sent out the invitations, chose this beautiful setting or even decided to spend the rest of your lives together.” Kathryn dabbed at her teary eyes, but her gaze never left Chakotay.

“Your journey began the moment you first met. You had to first learn to trust. You took the time to learn what motivated the other person, what made them laugh and how to best support them when life was less than simple. You became each other’s family, and then you welcomed each other’s families, communities and lifelong friends, and joined them together with warmth and enthusiasm. You built a new village with your love, and have worked every day to support this village as it has changed and grown.” Heads turned, and sniffles were heard across the congregation. 

“Marriages bring hard days, just as they bring beautiful ones. This day is a reminder of what your love has already accomplished, and the amazing possibilities of what it can continue to accomplish and overcome in the many, many years ahead of you.”

“Chakotay, will you take this woman to be your wedded wife?” His smile widened, showing his deep dimples.

“I will.”

“Kathryn, will you take this man to be your wedded husband?” She bit her bottom lip, grateful to say her next words.

“I will.”

“The couple has chosen to give their own wedding vows.” Owen handed the floor to Chakotay.

“Kathryn, there was a time in my life when I thought all I was meant for was a good fight. To stand for some invisible cause and end up as a martyr for my people. The Spirits saw fit for me to be proven wrong. Nearly eight years ago, in the furthest reaches of the galaxy, a force far more powerful was thrown into my path. From that day forward, I knew my purpose. Anything I could do to stand and protect this powerful entity was my sole focus. I made mistakes along the way, but the one mistake I never made was loving you. There were days when we tested each other, but the universe always knew that our bond was unbreakable. I swear to you I will spend every day of the rest of my life, and on into the next, making sure you understand the depth of my love for you. You are the most precious gift I have ever received, and I will never let you go. To simply say, I love you, will never be enough.”

Kathryn spoke through her tears, “Chakotay, nearly eight years ago, I couldn't have imagined being here today. You came into my life in a blaze of glory and sacrifice, and trusted me without reason. We journeyed from the edge of the galaxy, never knowing what our next seconds would bring. But one thing never wavered, your willingness to protect and serve. You have never shied away from telling me when I was wrong, and backing me when I was right. As we continue to grow in our lives together, I promise to give you all of my words when needed, and to share in the silence when they are not, to pick you up if you are down, to love you unconditionally, to lay my bare skin on you when needed most, to care for you and our families for as long as we live, to adventure with you always, to say I love you before falling asleep each night, to be the best mother I can be as we grow a family together, and to always know in the deepest part of my soul, that when challenges arise we will always find our way back to one another.”

Admiral Paris had the couple exchange rings, and gave his final speech on the sanctities of marriage. 

“Now, before I finalize this union, the bride and groom have asked me to make an announcement that they felt was best shared with their family as they certified their love and life together. Most of us here already know of the beautiful gift our couple has coming in December, whose life was saved, thanks to the genuine strength and love of Captain Chakotay’s sister. However, despite the naysaying of the medical profession, a miracle of infinite proportions has taken place, and the couple wanted to let you know that here today. They will also be welcoming a baby boy in April next year, born of their love.”

Gasps could be heard across the landscape. Soon, a vibrant cheer broke out among the crowd. Chakotay and Kathryn could only smile at one another, as he stroked her belly.

“Alright, alright. We anticipated this reaction,” Paris jested, as he quieted the crowd, “ _finally_ , by the power vested in me by Starfleet and The United Federation of Planets, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Captain, you may kiss your bride.”

The kiss was one for the record books, and the crowd cheered. Tom made it a point to give a loud wolf-whistle, earning him the eye from his wife. The happy couple released each other, and smiled unendingly as they proceeded back down the aisle. Immediately, the raucous party that Kathryn had asked for was well underway. The bridal party went off to have holoimages taken, but the guests made their way to the barn and got the evening started properly. 

When Kathryn and Chakotay made their entrance, the crowd went wild. There wasn’t a moment throughout the night that they weren’t bombarded by well-wishers, and everyone had questions about the babies. Kathryn spent a great deal of time catching up with Tuvok, making sure of his healing and progress. He was sure to tell her, in his purely unemotional way, that he was happy for her. She always knew what he was saying, without having to actually hear the words. Chakotay mingled with his friends and family, but as was always his habit, he kept a protective eye on his bride and his sister. 

By the time the cake was cut, the couple was looking forward to getting back to Colorado. They gathered their wedding party one last time, and gave them a final heartfelt thanks, before making their exit. The sendoff was adorned with guests blowing bubbles as the couple stood in the middle of the barn. Mike Ayala had the honor of calling for the site-to-site transport that took them away. Kathryn and Chakotay had decided to forego a honeymoon, in favor of sending Gretchen and Sekaya on elaborate vacations in gratitude for everything they had done for them over the last year. The command couple wanted nothing more, than to spend their time off with each other alone in their new home.

=/\=

Once the bride and groom had departed, the party continued into the early hours of the next morning. Gretchen had told everyone to have fun, and save the cleanup for the next day, before she headed into the house for the night. Sekaya found herself exhausted, and watched the festivities from a far corner table. She caught Phoebe’s eye, causing her to leave Tom, B’Elanna, and Harry behind to check on her. 

“How are you doing over here, party of one?” Phoebe sat down close to her.

“Feeling every bit of eleven months pregnant. I can’t feel my feet anymore.” She squeezed her eyes closed, as she tried to flex her sore muscles.

“You know, it’s an amazing thing you're doing for them. I don’t know if I could have done the same.”

“Sure you could. If you had seen your sister after that crash, there was no way I could let any harm come to this baby.” Sekaya yawned.

“I never did thank you for calling me to let me know what had happened. I could never accurately express my gratitude to you for standing by me. Come on… I think we should get you to bed.” Phoebe stood, helping her up. The two women walked slowly up to the back of the farmhouse, entering through the kitchen. Phoebe took the time to stop and retrieve a glass of water before they continued upstairs. When they reached the guest room Sekaya was occupying, she was out of breath and sank heavily down onto the bed. Phoebe sat the glass of water on the nightstand, and took the place next to her on the bed.

“That little girl really is weighing on you, isn’t she?” Phoebe's eyes showed deep sympathy.

“I thought I was in pretty good shape, but I’ve never grown another human before.” Sekaya rubbed at her swollen belly.

Phoebe reached down removing Sekaya’s shoes, and lifted her legs onto her lap. At the massaging of her swollen feet, Sekaya leaned back onto the bed, and closed her eyes, moaning with delight.

“I would let you do that until the end of time.”

“I'd love to. A beautiful woman like you deserves to be pampered.” Phoebe beamed.

Sekaya’s head snapped up, “oh, you don’t mean that. You just feel sorry for me, since I can’t move faster than a turtle these days.”

“Sekaya,” Phoebe’s expression turned serious, as she ran her fingers up and down her legs in long languorous strokes. “I’ve wanted to touch you like this since the moment I first saw you. I felt bad for feeling that way, while our family was missing, but I couldn’t help myself. Now, every time I come to Earth, I pray you’ll be here. There's just something about you I haven’t been able to stop thinking about. I hope that doesn’t scare you.”

“Scare me… No.” She fought a giggle. “Surprise me… Absolutely,” she struggled to sit up, “I don’t feel very much like you describe me right now. I feel more like a whale.”

“You’re beautiful, that’s final.” She stroked a hand through Sekaya’s long midnight locks.

Phoebe put Sekaya’s feet back on the floor, and placed one hand on her cheek and the other on her belly. Leaning in slowly, Phoebe touched her lips to Sekaya’s with incredible delicacy. The baby kicked under her hand, and the two women broke into a fit of laughter. Phoebe slowly stood up, and helped Sekaya to do the same. As they came face to face, Sekaya returned the kiss, but with much more enthusiasm. Phoebe melted under her hands, reaching to cup her cheeks and deepen the kiss. They tasted each other until they both ran out of air. Sekaya yawned uncontrollably upon breaking the kiss.

“I see that wasn’t interesting at all,” Phoebe chuckled, and hugged her as close as she could with the baby between them, “maybe we should put you to bed now.”

“Please, no I’m so sorry. I really do want to continue, but this kid takes it out of me.” Her brow furrowed.

“I was kidding, it’s perfectly ok. You get comfortable and I’ll be right back.”

Phoebe walked across the hallway to her childhood bedroom. She changed and cleaned up for the night, grabbed her body pillow from the bed, and proceeded back across the hall. Sekaya was still in the bathroom, so she sat on the edge of the bed waiting. Eventually, she came waddling back across the room. Sekaya approached Phoebe, leaning down to peck her lips again.

“I’m truly sorry. I didn’t expect to find myself here tonight.”

“No apologies, Love, and you mean you didn’t expect to be here, as in here in the house?” Phoebe rubbed up and down her arms soothingly.

“Here, as in with you, and all these feelings.” Her eyes filled with tears. “Phoebe, I’ve longed for this, but never knew how to tell you. I was afraid. You made an impression on my heart long ago, but we’re always so far apart.”

Phoebe’s eyes grew wide, as she stroked Sekaya’s cheek. “You never have to be afraid of telling me anything. I can only wish we had taken the time for each other sooner.” She leaned in to peck Sekaya’s lips. “As far as distance is concerned, those are minor details. We know you’re going to be here on Earth at least until after the baby comes. I can get away from the gallery whenever I choose, so there’s nothing to worry about.”

“I’m going to trust you on that.” A glimmer of hope flitted across her face.

“Please do, now get in the bed. I brought my body pillow to help make you more comfortable. My mother insists on hanging on to our childhood beds which is not so easy on the adult body.”

“Yes ma’am,” Sekaya laughed, “I’m not surprised Gretchen is so sentimental, with you both gone all the time. My mother was the same. Can I ask you one favor?”

“Ask away, love.”

“Will you stay and hold me?” Her dark eyes sparkled.

“I’d be more than happy to.”

Sekaya pulled back the covers, and climbed into bed. She got comfortable, putting the pillow under her belly and between her legs. She patted the bed behind her. Phoebe slipped in behind spooning close to her back, and slid a hand around to the swell of the baby.

“I could get used to this.” Sekaya yawned again.

“So could I, beautiful. _So could I_.” She gently kissed her cheek.

“So, can you really get away from the gallery any time you’d like?”

“Without a doubt.”

“How about joining me in Mallorca then?”

“Really? I’d love to.” Phoebe smiled wide, as she turned out the lights.


	6. Chapter 6

=/\=

**November 2379**

The Thanksgiving holiday was upon them. Chakotay and Kathryn were settling into married life, and work kept them constantly busy. Sekaya, just back from her three-week respite in Spain, was now eight months pregnant. Her slender frame was beginning to give under the weight of the baby, but she soldiered on with determination. Having Phoebe with her on the trip made life easier, and much more enjoyable. That fact also kept The Doctor out of her hair. Phoebe headed back to Tau Ceti, as soon as Sekaya was settled back in Colorado. It wasn’t at all easy, but they both held on to the fact that they would be together again soon. Sekaya knew it would be difficult to share the house with Phoebe during the holiday without giving away their secret, but she promised they would sneak away when they could. 

Kathryn was now quickly approaching her fifth month of pregnancy, and had suffered greatly at the loss of her Admiral’s belt that usually adorned her uniform. Chakotay had taken great pride in distracting her from another hormonal crisis, simply by talking to her belly. Kathryn and Sekaya spent all their free time nesting. Both babies were going to come home fully prepared for life on the outside. A couple of days before all the family were to come in for the holiday, The Doctor made a house call to check up on his patients.

“Hi Doc!” Chakotay greeted, as he answered the door.

“Captain, how are you fairing?”

“I couldn’t be better. Technically we’re still in the honeymoon phase, but in my humble opinion the nesting phase is of primary concern these days.”

“Well that’s to be expected when you’ve got one about to pop, and the other just getting to the good stuff.”

“Hey! We hear you talking about us down there.” Kathryn shouted down from the landing.

“Speak of the devil,” Chakotay laughed, “your patients are awaiting you in the sitting room, Doc. Good luck.”

The Doctor made his way up to where Kathryn and Sekaya were relaxing. He rounded the large sofa, and setting out his equipment made his way over to Sekaya.

“And, how is baby number one today?”

“She is extremely active, and is apparently determined to make me go to the bathroom every three minutes.”

“That’s perfectly normal at this stage in the pregnancy. Any pain or symptoms out of the ordinary?” He asked, as he scanned her belly.

“Just the usual intense back pain, and my feet are starting to go numb.”

“You’ve got a lot of pressure on your nerves, so I’ll give you something to help with that. Everything looks good, but the baby is still in the breech position. If she’s still not turned in two weeks, we may have to discuss options in case she decides to be contrary, like her father,” he smiled, “Nothing to be concerned about, it’s quite common, but we want to be safe nonetheless.”

“How much longer are we talking here, Doc?”

“You’re still mostly on schedule with the Admiral’s original due date. Although she is measuring over her developmental age.”

“You think she’ll hold off until the reunion?” Kathryn asked.

“Babies don’t work that way, Admiral. Right now, and for a long time to come she’s the boss.” The Doctor chuckled.

“I know, you’re right. Either way, I’m just ready for her to be here. I know you are, right Kaya?”

“I’m certainly not trying to rush anything’; I want her to be perfectly healthy. But, I’m not going to lie and say I wouldn’t mind her coming out of there.” She winced and chuckled. “And right on cue, she kicks me in the bladder.”

The Doctor helped Sekaya off the couch. “She’ll be here, and in your arms before you know it. Enjoy your sleep while you can,” he winked, talking after her, as she disappeared down the hallway, “alright, Admiral it’s your turn.”

Kathryn prepared herself for The Doctors usual intrusion, “my only complaint, besides constant heartburn, is caffeine deprivation.” She turned her belly for his examination.

“Listen, I was generous in allowing you one cup of coffee a day.” He eyed her warily, awaiting her retort.

“Oh, don’t give me the speech again. Just let me complain.”

“How about I give you a reason why?” He pulled an instrument from his kit.

The Doctor set the imaging device on the coffee table, and held a probe close to the base of Kathryn’s belly. Soon a multi-dimensional image of the baby appeared in front of them. Kathryn’s eyes lit up.

“Clearly he’s a healthy boy, and doesn’t need any extra stimulants.”

“Chakotay!” Kathryn screamed.

Chakotay raced up the stairs from the kitchen. Clearly in a state of panic from her shriek and out of breath, he stopped on a dime when he saw the image.

“Is that him?” Eyebrows raised, a wide dimpled grin spread across his face. 

“That’s your son, Captain.” The Doctor confirmed.

“I knew he was in there, but just like the first time—it seems so much more real.” Chakotay reached down to stroke Kathryn’s bump.

“The good news is he’s measuring perfectly and is right on schedule.”

=/\=

That night as Kathryn and Chakotay lay in their bed, they couldn’t help but be overwhelmed and excited about their children. All the orders the doctor was giving them, and unsolicited advice from family and friends was beginning to weigh upon them heavily. Kathryn had begun to doubt her ability to care for two small humans, even as Chakotay had reminded her of all the feats she had accomplished with her crew. 

“But what if I push them too hard or say the wrong thing?” She asked.

“Kele, no parent is perfect. From the time children are born most parents are legitimately winging it. You are a wonderful, talented, dedicated person and all of that will transfer into your ability to be a mother.” He rubbed a hand over the swell of her belly. “I have no doubt that our daughter and our son, and whatever others may show up in the future, will turn out just fine.”

“Others?” She chuckled, “See, that right there is why I have no doubts about you as a father. You show me every day what it is to be patient and caring. I suppose even if I screw up, you’ll always be there to help me pick up the pieces.”

“You won’t screw up, but I will _always_ be right here with you. These babies will never be without love and direction. It may not be perfect, all of the time, but we’ll be just fine.” He kissed her cheek.

Kathryn placed a warm hand on Chakotay’s face. He leaned into her touch, and brought a hand to the swell of her belly. She took his lips with a passion that burned like the fire of a thousand suns. He loved when she loved him this way. There was always passion, but with her pregnancy she felt him much more deeply. He reached for the hem of her nightgown and ran his hand underneath, tracing the lines of her body. She shivered under his touch, and a surge of arousal pushed forth through her center. 

Breaking the kiss, he lowered his head to nip at her neck. She tilted her head giving him better access, as she reached a hand down the front of his boxers. His already hard cock jumped at her touch. He sat up and quickly removed her nightgown completely, as he turned her to face away from him on her side. Removing his shorts, he laid back down and pressed his chest to her bare back. She moaned at the contact, and pressed her ass back to feel his swollen member. Chakotay reached a hand down between her legs, delighted at the flood he discovered between her folds. 

Squirming, Kathryn reached her arms behind her and grabbed his ass, demanding what she wanted. He ran a hand around to her chest, lightly squeezing at her tender breast, as he licked at the sensitive spot just below her ear. Just as she began to protest, he used his knee to spread her thighs, and tucked himself away inside her delicate flower. Kathryn growled deep in the back of her throat. He slowly tortured her with his long, unhurried strokes.

“Harder _please_ …” she begged, in barely a whimper.

Chakotay slowly increased his pace, as he ran his hand the length of her body. She pushed herself back into his body with a fury, craving the feel of him deeper within her. He stopped his hand at the junction of her thighs, and circled around touching everything but her center. She groaned in exasperation, reaching her own hand down. Chakotay stopped her cold, and suddenly pounded his body against hers. Her aggravation momentarily forgotten, he dove in on her clit with his index and middle fingers. She cried out at the delicious assault. 

Their pace was becoming frantic, and his hold on her tightened when she bucked wildly. Chakotay’s balls drew close to his body, as his cock hardened to its peak. Knowing he was on the edge, he sped up his hips and his fingers. With a carnal cry, Kathryn’s body squeezed him, and he shouted her name repeatedly as they came. As they lay still joined, breaths heaving between them, Kathryn grabbed Chakotay’s hand and placed it on her belly.

“You feel that?” She whispered.

“It’s so hard, is that normal? It won’t hurt him?” He nearly panicked.

“I asked, and it’s perfectly normal. It’s just my body enjoying your skills, Doc says it just makes the baby’s home a little smaller for a while.”

Chakotay let out a sigh, and leaned his head closer to her belly, “Sorry buddy, but I have to take care of your mom.” Kathryn busted into a fit of giggles, as he talked to the baby. 

The couple spent the remainder of the evening reveling in the afterglow of their lovemaking, soon sinking into a deep relaxing slumber.

=/\=

Earlier in the evening, after Kathryn and Chakotay had said their good nights, Sekaya promised them she was off to bed soon. She stayed on the family room sofa, with her book, until she heard their bedroom doors snap closed. Slowly and quietly easing her way off the couch, she put on her robe and slippers, and creeped out onto the back deck.

“Pheebs?” She loudly whispered into the darkness.

“I’m right here, Kaya.” Phoebe crunched through the ice and snow. As soon as she stepped under the light of the porch, Sekaya’s eyes welled with fresh tears. Phoebe jumped up onto the deck and circled her in her arms. 

“Oh, how I’ve missed you.” Sekaya cried.

“I missed you, too. Longest two weeks of my life. I just couldn’t wait two more days to see you.” Phoebe wiped at her lover’s tears.

“I can’t wait until we don’t have to sneak around like this anymore.”

“I know, but you said you wanted to wait until the baby comes.”

“I do, because I want Kathryn and Chakotay to know that she is my first priority.”

“You sound like Katie.” She rubbed her lover’s arms to warm them.

“Well, I guess I’m in good company. You do understand though, don’t you?” Worry stretched across her features.

“Of course I do, or I wouldn’t be sneaking around my mother _and_ my sister. I want to be with you no matter what it takes, Kaya. Now, let’s get inside. It’s cold out here, and I need at least a few hours with you before Mom realizes I’m missing.” She turned Sekaya toward the door.

The pair crept quietly into the house, Phoebe removing her boots and layers of warm clothing as they entered. She had hiked the two miles from the transport station, so as not to arouse suspicion. Carrying her gear in one arm, and wrapping the other around her girlfriend, they made their way upstairs. Sekaya had to stop to catch her breath as they reached the landing, so Phoebe proceeded ahead to her room. She emptied her arms, and returned to the top of the stairs. Placing one arm around Sekaya’s shoulders, and the other behind her knees, she carried her to the bedroom. Once inside, Phoebe gently placed her upon the bed, and stepped back, shutting the door behind them. Taking off her snow damped clothing down to her underwear, Phoebe moved to the other side of the bed and climbed in. Sekaya stood long enough to remove her robe and slippers. Settling back into the bed, she ran her hands over Phoebe’s body.

“You’re freezing!”

“That’ll change, now that I’m here with you.” Phoebe winked.

“I’m sure I could think of something to warm you up.” Sekaya raised an eyebrow. 

Sekaya turned on her side, and let her hands roam over Phoebe’s chilled skin. Phoebe sighed at the feeling of her warm fingers familiarizing themselves with every inch of her body. Turning towards her, Phoebe placed both hands over the swell of the baby. Running her hands over the bump, she slid them upward until she found tender stiff peaks. Rubbing gently at Sekaya’s chest elicited a moan filled with desire. She lowered her head, tasting one of the hardened nubs through the fabric of her nightgown. Sekaya’s head dropped back, and she sucked in a ragged breath. Her fingers stopped their wandering, and wrapped into Phoebe’s wild auburn hair. 

Sekaya gently tugged upwards, bringing Phoebe’s lips to hers in a heated kiss. Breaking free of her grasp, Phoebe kissed everywhere, from her cheeks to her neck and collarbone. She turned her partner on her back leaving a trail of kisses between her breasts, and down over the baby. Finally arriving between Sekaya’s thighs, she lifted her nightgown pressing her legs open. Phoebe’s eyes widened, as she realized her lover wore no underwear. 

“Damn…” she whispered in a heated exhalation across damp folds, that caused Sekaya to shudder.

Phoebe took in a deep breath, availing herself of the delicious scent of Sekaya’s arousal. She ran a single digit teasingly through the pool of wetness, and Sekaya squirmed. Phoebe dove for her over-sensitive flesh. Licking and sucking every inch of her center, Sekaya tensed and undulated her hips against Phoebe’s mouth. 

Phoebe let her hands circle behind Sekaya, appreciating the round fullness of her buttocks. Sekaya’s mind lost cohesion, her head lolling to the side. Furthering the intensity, Phoebe inserted two fingers inside her, hooking them towards her g-spot. Pulling her fingers back, and pushing them forward with a vicious force, she grinned against her lover's body. Writhing in delectable agony, Sekaya grabbed a pillow, and brought it to her face. Her body tensed, and she screamed her orgasm into the fabric, not wanting the sounds of her ecstasy to wake the household. Phoebe savored the taste of her release, and the grip of Sekaya’s body around her hand. She continued sucking until the erotic vibrations calmed. Sekaya, out of breath and sated, reached down dragging her partner up to face her. Their lips met, and she tasted herself, not at all minding the flood of moisture on Phoebe’s face. All of a sudden, Sekaya gasped. Phoebe’s eyes trailed down to where she was focused, noticing the squirming knots on both of Sekaya’s sides jutting out from her belly. She moved her hands down, exploring the alien looking movements.

“Your stomach is so tight. I guess I woke her.” Phoebe marveled at the feel of the baby’s motions.

“I think you did more than that, it feels like she’s doing somersaults.”

“Are you ok?”

“I’m beyond ok. It’s been a long while since I’ve felt this good. I think she’s just adjusting to all the commotion.” Sekaya smiled wide.

“Let’s relax, I want to hold you before I have to get back.” Phoebe helped her turn over.

“But...what about you love?” Sekaya’s eyes glistened.

“This was for you, beautiful. I’m satisfied when you’re fulfilled.”

Sekaya snuggled down into the bed, reaching a hand to bring Phoebe with her, “I love you, my wild one.”

“I love you,” Phoebe spooned her, wrapping an arm around her body, “I look forward to the day I’m snuggled with you and _our_ child in there.”

“Maybe our baby will be in there,” Sekaya ran a hand over Phoebe’s abdomen.

“I don’t care either way, as long as I’m with you.” Phoebe smoothed aside her dark hair, and kissed the nape of her neck.

They lay nestled warm together until the wee hours before dawn. Phoebe woke to the sounds of Sekaya’s soft snoring, and lay there listening and dreaming of the future, before extricating herself from the bed. She watched her lover sleep peacefully as she dressed. It wouldn’t be long before they could be together publicly. As difficult as it was, simply the thought of forever loving the raven haired beauty before her, kept Phoebe rooted to the ground. She longed to touch her in that moment, but refused to interrupt her peaceful slumber. Sneaking from the bedroom, she blew a kiss into the air before setting off downstairs and out of the house. Daydreams of their future kept her warm on her journey back to Indiana.

=/\=

As Phoebe arrived back at the farmhouse, she bounced up the long driveway, a spring in her step. She couldn’t keep the smile of satisfaction off of her face. Thinking about the events of the previous evening, sent a resounding jolt through her. Sekaya was the woman of her dreams, and it seemed her dreams were coming true. Phoebe made her way to the front entrance of the house, knowing this time of morning her mother would be busy in the kitchen. She started up the stairs, but in her cloud of daydreaming, unintentionally skipped a step. Losing her balance, her cumbersome boot caught in the toe of the stair, and she fell forward smacking her head with a loud thud on the porch. 

Reaching a hand to the side of her head, Phoebe grimaced at the pain she felt. She shook her head, regretting it as she did so. When she was able to open her eyes fully, and the spinning had ceased, she attempted to move herself to stand up. It was then she felt the shock of pain coming from her leg. Looking down at her body, she grimaced when she realized her ankle was twisted at an unnatural angle. _‘Fuck!’_ she thought to herself. Just as she began to panic about how she was going to get out of this, Gretchen appeared in the doorway.

“Phoebe! Oh my goodness, what happened?” She scrambled to help her youngest daughter sit up.

“I was just coming in from my morning walk, and I guess I wasn’t paying attention and tripped.” She half lied.

“Your head looks bad, but that ankle is worse. Let’s get you up and in the house, and then I’ll call Katie and have her send over The Doctor.”

“No!” Phoebe snapped inadvertently. “Can you just call Dr. Radcliffe? He’s closer and I don’t want to disturb Chakotay and Katie. They have enough going on without dealing with my clumsiness.” She pleaded with her eyes.

“If you insist, but I still say that man’s a quack.”

Gretchen got Phoebe inside and settled on the couch. She called the doctor and brought her breakfast and coffee while they waited. When the doctor arrived, he was quick to give Phoebe a lecture on the need to be careful. He healed her concussion and fractured ankle, and gave her a lollipop as he left. She could do nothing but take the punishment, as she herself had asked for it. There was no way she was going to worry Sekaya, so she dealt with being treated like a child. 

When Phoebe was settled and sleeping, Gretchen sat down at her computer. As Kathryn’s face appeared on the screen, she could clearly see something was amiss. 

“What’s wrong, Mom?” Kathryn’s brow furrowed.

“Nothing, now.” Gretchen rolled her eyes. “Your sister was out for a walk this morning and on her way back into the house, fell and broke her ankle giving herself a concussion in the process.”

“Seriously? Mom, do you need Doc?”

“No, she insisted I call Dr. Radcliffe. He’s been here, she’s healed and sleeping now. I’m worried about her, Katie. Something seems off with her.”

“Dr. Radcliffe? She asked for him? I’d say something is definitely off. What makes you think so, Mom?” Kathryn tilted her head.

“She has been really quiet lately, and she seems to disappear at random times.”

“She has been Earthbound for a while. Maybe she’s just getting restless. It’s not like her to stay in one place for so long.” Kathryn tried to explain.

“I’m not sure, but I’m certainly interested to find out.”

Kathryn and Gretchen talked for a while longer before Chakotay beckoned that breakfast was ready. They said their goodbyes, and Kathryn headed to the kitchen to join her husband. She sat down at the table next to Sekaya, as Chakotay set down a plate in front of her. He could tell she was deep in thought. 

“What did your Mom say, Kele?”

“Phoebe fell coming back in from a walk this morning. She broke her ankle, and suffered a concussion. She’ll be okay, but Mom is worried about her. She says she’s acting strangely.” Kathryn shrugged.

Sekaya’s face twisted suddenly, and her hand flew to her mouth. She pushed herself up from the table, and left the room as fast as her overly pregnant body would allow. Kathryn was shocked by her movement, and could have sworn she saw a tear on her cheek. 

“Speaking of strange…” Chakotay nodded his head in the direction Sekaya had left.

“No, that’s pregnancy. Take it from someone who knows.” Kathryn stood from the table. “I’ll go talk to her, and bring her back for breakfast.”

Kathryn found Sekaya in her bathroom. The door was cracked and she knocked gently, over the sounds of the water running. When she got no answer, she pushed through the door, finding Sekaya sitting on the edge of the tub. Tears were pouring from her eyes.

“Kaya, what’s wrong?” Kathryn sat next to her, and put an arm around her shoulders.

“I don’t know. You started talking about how Phoebe was hurt, and it scared me I guess.” She wiped at her face.

“That’s perfectly normal. With all the hormones raging through the two of us right now, I’m surprised the house is still standing.” Kathryn giggled, and turned Sekaya’s face toward her own. “Don’t be afraid of reacting like that, it’ll only get worse for the next few weeks. At least, that’s what doc tells me. And you can talk to me about anything. Chakotay and I are always here for you, don’t feel like you have to hide, okay?”

Sekaya smiled through her uncontainable emotion. “Thank you Kathryn. I needed to hear that, especially from you.”

Kathryn smiled, “and don’t worry about Pheebs, she’s a tough cookie. Why don’t you get cleaned up and come back and have breakfast with us, huh?”

“Sounds good. I’ll be down in a few minutes.” She smiled a fake smile, that fortunately Kathryn believed.

Kathryn squeezed her, and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. She left Sekaya there, and headed back downstairs. Sekaya stood and grabbed a cloth from the shelf of towels next to her sink. Looking at herself in the mirror, she sobbed uncontrollably, still worried about her lover and upset more about not being able to be with her than her actual injury. _‘Soon’_ she thought to herself, as she dried her tears.

=/\=

Two days later, Thanksgiving day was in full swing. The family had all shared an early breakfast before the preparations for the guests and the meal began. Gretchen had largely protested not having dinner at her house, but her son and daughter had pleaded that they had yet to even look in the direction of their formal dining room. Begrudgingly, she relented. Chakotay and Gretchen spent much of the day in the kitchen. Kathryn, Sekaya, and Phoebe all lazed about the house. They justified this to Gretchen and Chakotay by citing pregnancy and injury. They spent the day laughing and telling old stories of each other and their respective siblings. 

“You girls are having too much fun in there!” Gretchen shouted from the kitchen.

“Oh mom, we never get this much time together, let us have our fun!” Phoebe responded, playfully rolling her eyes.

“Like you need an excuse for more fun, _Pheebs_!” Chakotay yelled back.

“Shut up, Katie-lover!”

“Your mother is such a spitfire,” Sekaya spoke up, “Our mother was the complete opposite, very introspective.”

“I hope she doesn’t scare you off, she really means no harm. She just likes to keep things lively.”

“Of course not, she’s become a second mother to me. I love her just the way she is.”

Kathryn laughed, “So do we, and Phoebe is just like her, so you have to know I feel for my children.”

“Hey! Shut up, Sis.” Phoebe playfully swatted at her sister.

Sekaya stole a glance at her lover, and laughed with the pair, “come on you two, let’s go get ready before people start piling in.”

Struggling to get up off the sofa, Sekaya groaned at the ever present ache in her back. Kathryn and Phoebe helped her, and they made their way up stairs. They made use of Kathryn's extra-large bathroom to help each other get ready, and as they got there Sekaya immediately sat on the edge of the tub.

“You ok, Kaya?” Phoebe only just resisted the urge to touch and kiss her.

“It’s just my usual, I feel like my back is breaking.” She rubbed aggressively at the small of her back.

“We’ll get you ready first, and send you down to relax, ok?” Kathryn’s heart wrenched.

Sekaya shook her head as her back eased off. Kathryn and Phoebe took to doing her makeup, and then getting her dressed. Phoebe was in agony. Watching her love struggle, and not being able to comfort her was excruciating. Kathryn walked Sekaya downstairs and got her comfortable in the family room, before returning to Phoebe and getting herself ready. As the afternoon wore on, guests began to flow in. 

A light snow had started to fall, and everyone that came through the door was amazed at the setting their commanders had chosen to call home. Tom and B’Elanna arrived first, with Miral in tow. They were soon followed by Sam and Naomi, Seven and The Doctor, and Mike Ayala with his two sons. Harry and his new girlfriend Leila, rounded out the group. 

Gretchen and Chakotay had outdone themselves, laying out a feast to feed the masses. There was every earthen vegetable known to man, and a few from other worlds. Gretchen had prepared a large bird, for the meat eaters in the group, and between the two of them at least five desserts had been made. Dinner was a lively event. Everyone looked forward to the time spent together. Being home was wonderful, but being close to each was always better. Chakotay and Kathryn couldn’t help but smile at one another. Holding hands under the table throughout dinner, they took utter delight in their family being together like this. For seven years, this was the kind of Earth-bound occasion they had dreamed of.

After dinner, everyone milled about the house conversation still flowing. Tom, Chakotay, and Mike stepped out onto the back deck, glasses of Aldebaran whiskey in hand. Enjoying the chill in the air, and the now thick blanket of fresh snow on the ground, they talked about just how far they had come. Harry, Leila, Seven, and the Doctor were all getting to know one another. Gretchen was busy making sure the younger ones got dessert before the adults. Phoebe, Sekaya, Kathryn, Sam, and B’Elanna relaxed in front of the fire in the family room. They were busy laughing and talking about everything from babies, to the men on the back porch. Out of the blue, Sekaya gasped in horror.

“Kaya, are you ok? What’s wrong?” Phoebe jumped up, ignoring her pain as she did so.

Sekaya held her belly, and looked down in disbelief at her soaking wet thighs, “my water just broke.”

“Lanna, get Chakotay and The Doctor in here... _now_!” The Admiral suddenly sprang forth from Kathryn, as B’Elanna flew from the room following her order.

“It’s too early. This can’t be happening now.” Tears welled in Sekaya’s eyes.

Sam kneeled next to her. “Hey, this is perfectly normal. Babies come on their own schedule, just ask Naomi.” She winked and nodded trying to console her. 

“It’s ok, you and the baby are going to be fine.” Kathryn reassured her, hiding her own profound fear.

The Doctor and Chakotay flew around the corner simultaneously. The Doctor immediately went to scan Sekaya. Chakotay tended to his wife.

“Have you had any contractions at all today?” The Doctor crouched beside her.

“No. I’ve just had excruciating back pain.” She breathed through the sudden cramp in her abdomen.

“Turns out you’ve been in labor for some time. You’re four centimeters dilated.”

“Doctor, how is the baby? Is it safe for her to come now?” Chakotay asked, trying to calm his shaking wife.

“She’s tolerating early labor well at this point. In the last two days, she’s gone from completely breech to head down. Her development is far enough along that she’ll be fine outside the womb. I’ll be monitoring Sekaya and the baby continuously, and if any problems arise— they’ll be taken care of, I assure you. It seems your daughter is pretty anxious to meet you, so let’s get you all to medical.”

The space was suddenly bustling with concerned family members all trying to help. Gretchen assured Kathryn and Chakotay that the house and their guests would be fine, and that she would join them as soon as possible. The Doctor contacted Starfleet Medical and told them to prepare for a patient in labor, and the four of them were immediately transported directly to San Francisco. Phoebe hung back in the crowd, silently praying she hadn’t done anything to cause harm to Sekaya or the baby. 

=/\=

The group materialized in a labor and delivery suite. The Doctor and his nurses immediately prepared Sekaya for the onerous stretch of active labor. Chakotay and Kathryn were apt to stay out of the way until she was settled. The Doctor warned them that first babies often take their time, and that they should all rest whenever possible. Chakotay first made sure the two ladies had everything they needed. He then took on the task of running between the birthing suite and the waiting room, where all the family that had been at the house were now filing in one-by-one, eagerly awaiting their daughter’s birth. Kathryn stayed at Sekaya’s side, just being there when things were still, and comforting her when she needed it.

Sekaya was eventually completely tuned out to the world around her. She’d spent her months of pregnancy studying the labor and delivery practices of her people. Using a technique very similar to a vision quest, she was able to focus her mind past the building pain. Kathryn stayed fully in tune with her. As the hours ticked away, she could only hear the sound of Sekaya’s breathing, and only knew she was having a contraction by feeling the tightening of her belly under her hands. The Doctor always stayed close, but never interrupted the peaceful moments. He opted to simply observe the readings coming from his equipment. Chakotay chose to watch from a close distance, so as not to break the aura between his wife and sister. He took in every moment to file away for a later time. Knowing Kathryn as he did, he knew she would ask questions later. She always needed a recap after moments where intense concentration was required. 

When the tenth hour came since they had arrived at medical, and in the early hours before dawn, Sekaya made her first audible indication of labor as her body visibly tensed. Kathryn sprang from her almost trance-like state, recognizing the change. She silently indicated to Chakotay that the doctor's presence was required. Beads of sweat appeared on Sekaya’s forehead, and Kathryn brushed them away, as she whispered sympathy and understanding close to her ear. The Doctor entered the room quietly, and proceeded to scan his patient. 

“She’s entering transition.” He whispered.

“Is there anything else we can do for her?”

Kathryn asked in hushed tones.

“Just continue what you were doing. Be there with her, and guide her through the contractions. They are only getting stronger from here. She’s at 7 centimeters, so from here on out the baby will be descending.”

Chakotay stepped forward, “can you give her anything for the pain?”

Sekaya opened her eyes suddenly at his question, “no, Chakotay,” she turned to him, “I’ll be ok, just let me have this time with the baby.”

Kathryn’s eyes welled as she looked to her husband. The understanding between the two women was unspoken, but nonetheless tangible. Sekaya breathed heavily through her next contraction, but never let her hands leave her abdomen. The bond between her and her niece was already unbreakable, and the struggles of birth only served to keep them as one.

As each contraction followed, Sekaya’s concentration wavered. The deep consuming pain took ahold of her with every tightening of her belly. What was once a quiet space began to fill with the sounds of her physical exertion. Chakotay had taken his place, opposite Kathryn, as they both held one of Sekaya’s hands. The Doctor stayed close, noting the changes in his patient. 

“Breathe, Kaya,” Kathryn urged, tucking strands of damp hair behind her ear, “you’re doing great. It won’t be long now.”

“I…I need to move.”

The Doctor moved in, “Do what your body tells you. We’ll follow your lead.”

Chakotay helped her to get out of bed and find her feet. She leaned heavily on her brother, her fingers digging into his arms as the next contraction grasped her. He held her tightly, while she rested her head on his chest. Kathryn moved in behind her, running her fingers gently across the small of her back. Sekaya moaned at the feeling of relief her massage induced. Rocking back and forth on her feet, she suddenly cried out at a sensation she hadn’t felt before.

“Oh…ahhh, something’s happening!” Her heavy breathing punctuated her words.

“Tell me what you're feeling.” The Doctor scanned as he listened.

“Pressure, and it burns!” She screamed her response.

“You’re fully dilated, and the little one is on her way down. On your next contraction we’re going to try some pushing. Do you want to remain standing or move back to the bed?”

“I can’t lie down...hurts too much.” She breathed in ragged exhalations.

“That’s perfectly alright, you’ve got lots of support right here.”

The nurses set about preparing the room for the imminent delivery. When the next contraction came, braced in her brother’s arms, the Doctor coached Sekaya through her first push. As the burning increased, a guttural cry escaped her lips. 

“You're doing wonderfully. If you can keep that up, we’ll have a little girl here very soon.” The Doctor reassured her. 

Kathryn and Chakotay eyed each other silently. The excitement of the doctor’s statement radiated between them. Sekaya spent the next half hour pushing with each and every cramp of her abdomen. Suddenly, the Doctor urgently halted her.

“Stop, Sekaya. Rest for a second,” he knelt beneath her, placing his hands between her legs, “the baby is right here. Keep breathing, and on the next contraction give me everything you’ve got.”

When the pain hit her, she clamped down on Chakotay, her eyes staying locked with his as she gave forth all of her effort. He smiled down at her, nodding his encouragement. Her eyes suddenly closed and she groaned, just as the doctor gave the order for her to stop.

“Her head is out— one more big push and we’ll have a baby. Admiral, would you like to guide your daughter into the world?”

Kathryn’s face sparkled, as she kneeled beneath her sister-in-law. She positioned herself as best she could, with her own pregnancy out in front of her. In that instant, she found herself looking into the face of her daughter. A quiet tear slipped down her cheek.

“Chakotay, she’s beautiful!”

“I can’t wait to meet her, my love.” He called back to his wife.

“Alright Admiral, place your hand behind her neck. As I have Sekaya push, and the baby’s shoulders emerge, you’ll catch her, ok? I’ll be right here to guide you.”

Sekaya cried out, and the Doctor coached her through the final push. She let out a yelp as the little girl slipped free. Kathryn held her daughter in her hands, and cried as she stared at the little scrunched face that already looked so much like her father. The baby protested with a mewling sound that instantly turned to a full-throated cry. 

“Captain, would you like to cut your daughter’s cord?”

“Oh absolutely.” He beamed, making sure his sister was stable before kneeling. He made the cut, and one of the nurses wrapped the baby, taking her to be cleaned and attended to. The Doctor and Chakotay got Sekaya back into bed and let the other nurse guide her through the afterbirth. Once finished, they cleaned her and settled her to recover. The Doctor took to examining the baby. When he was finished, he brought the swaddled bundle to her mother.

“May I present Baby Girl Janeway, 7lbs 6oz, 19 inches,” he announced as he handed the girl over, “she’s perfect in every way.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Kathryn smiled as she took the baby, sitting down beside Chakotay and Sekaya, “look at you, my sweet angel.”

Chakotay admired the sight of his wife holding their daughter above her swollen belly. He rubbed at the tufts of damp dark hair on the baby’s head. Looking up to his sister, he smiled as he caught her watching the sight of the new parents before her.

“Kaya, I can’t find any words to accurately convey what I feel right now. I love you, and I couldn’t possibly thank you enough for this wonderful gift you’ve given us.”

“Una...she was born of your love. I only stepped in when she needed me, as I will do for the rest of my life.”

Kathryn choked back a sob, “meet your niece, Kaya,” she handed her the baby. “I will never be able to repay you for everything you did for her.”

“I told you long ago Kathryn, I don’t expect you to. Having this beautiful little girl in my arms and healthy is all I’ve ever needed.” She laid a soft kiss to the baby’s cheek.

The Doctor stepped back into the room, “I’m sorry to interrupt, but I’m only missing one piece of vital information for her birth record, does she happen to have a name?”

Chakotay and Kathryn looked to each other. They had never shared with anyone their discussion of names. Since everyone knew the gender of their children, It was something they could hold dear, until the time came for them to reveal their decisions. He nodded giving her indication to voice their choice.

“Her name will be Istas Sekaya Janeway. For the pure ivory snow that surrounds her first home, and for her beautiful aunt who allowed her to live.” She gently touched Sekaya’s arm.

“Let it be so logged, that Istas Sekaya Janeway was born November 24, 2379 at 10:34 hours.” The Doctor recorded.

Sekaya looked back and forth between her brother and sister in bewilderment. Tears poured from her eyes, as she looked down at the child in her arms. She stroked the baby's head, and her eyelids fluttered revealing the obsidian eyes she shared with her father. “Hi Izzy,” Sekaya rasped through her tears, “it’s so wonderful to finally meet you.”

=/\=

The next few hours consisted of a parade of family and friends coming through to meet the new addition. Everyone that had been at the Thanksgiving dinner had insisted on staying the course overnight, until the baby arrived. They each came in and fawned over the little girl, offering congratulations to their former commanders. Phoebe waited until everyone but her mother was gone, before meeting her niece for the first time. She held the little bundle for a long while, before passing her to Gretchen. When the new parents and her mother were distracted, she took a chance to get close to Sekaya.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be here with you, love.” She lovingly tucked Sekaya’s hair behind her ear.

“That was my doing, and you’re here now, which makes it all better. Besides, I wasn’t there when you were hurt.” Sekaya whispered.

“You weren’t supposed to know about that. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.” She feigned exasperation. “It won’t be much longer now, beautiful.” Phoebe stroked her cheek.

“It’s more than worth it, wild one.” She grabbed and held Phoebe’s hand to her chest.

Gretchen was enamored with her granddaughter, and didn’t want to share her. She spoke only to her, making Kathryn and Chakotay laugh. This little girl, only hours old, could already demand the attention of an entire crew. Only when Izzy herself demanded to be fed, was the room cleared allowing Sekaya to place her at her breast. Kathryn took the moment to corner the Doctor.

“Doctor, I don’t want Kaya to be burdened with having to feed her constantly. She needs to heal, and she has done so much already. Is there another solution, so that Chakotay and I can take that from her?”

“There are several options. We can find a suitable formula for her, Sekaya can pump for her, or since you are already starting to produce milk for your son, we can stimulate your production and you will be able to breastfeed her yourself.”

“I would very much like to breastfeed her. What would we need to do?”

“I can start your treatment right away. Sekaya will still have to supply her for a couple of days, but by the time you are settled at home you’ll be ready to take over.”

“That’s wonderful Doctor thank you,” Kathryn beamed, “I’ll talk it over with Chakotay and Kaya.”

After talking with her husband and sister, Kathryn received the treatment from the doctor, giving her the ability to breastfeed. Sekaya was more than happy to do it, but understood Kathryn’s desire completely. This was the beginning of their journey, one they were all glad they didn’t have to face alone.

Getting used to a newborn was a daunting feat. Kathryn, Sekaya, and Chakotay spent the next hours trading shifts. Little Izzy would eat, and get changed. Sekaya would try to get some much needed sleep in between feedings. Chakotay spent his time sitting in the recliner between his wife and sister, cradling his newborn daughter. Looking down at the baby girl in his arms, he sent a prayer to the sky spirits.

As her father spoke, his baby girl’s dark eyes fluttered, fighting sleep. When Chakotay was finished with his prayer, he looked down to the light honey-toned face of his daughter. “Istas Sekaya, I can’t believe you are here, my girl. I pray you carry the wonderment of your grandfather, and the willful determination of your mother.” He placed a delicate kiss to the baby’s forehead, and stroked her smooth cheek. The tiny girl cooed sleepily, snuggling deeper into the safety and security of her father’s chest.


	7. Chapter 7

=/\=

**December 25, 2379**

Christmas had been an event in the Janeway household. Gretchen had temporarily moved to Colorado after Izzy’s birth, to help the new parents adjust. Phoebe had made the decision to stay on Earth through the holidays. Her attachment to Izzy grew by the minute, and Sekaya was staying on, so it hadn’t been a difficult decision. The family celebrated with a traditional dinner, and all basked in the delight of having a new baby in the house. 

The day had been spent enjoying the fact that they were all together for another holiday. Kathryn and Chakotay had chatted with nearly every member of _Voyager’s_ crew via comlink, and everyone gushed over their little girl. Dinner had been extravagant, and the five of them had done more than their fair share of toasting to everything the future held. Gifts had been opened, and Izzy was put to bed, as the adults all sat around the fireplace. Laughing and enjoying each other’s company was paramount to anything for the rest of the evening. 

When the chronometer struck twenty-three hundred, the new parents expressed their apologies, but everyone understood their need for rest before the baby demanded her next meal. Chakotay and Kathryn shared hugs all around, as they made their way upstairs. Gretchen was the next to bow out, citing the fact that she had been on her feet all day in the kitchen as her need for respite. She made her way towards the staircase, but didn’t hesitate to issue out a warning to the two ladies left behind.

“You girls don’t stay up too late.” She warned.

“Mom, go get your rest. Sekaya and I will be fine.” Phoebe urged her on.

“Goodnight girls.” Gretchen smiled over her shoulder, as she ascended the stairs.

As soon as Gretchen was out of sight, Phoebe pushed herself closer to Sekaya. Wrapping her arms around Phoebe’s body, Sekaya closed her eyes tightly taking pure pleasure in the feel of her lover beside her. Phoebe squeezed her back, breathing deeply at her scent and the warmth of her body. 

“Oh baby, I love you.” Phoebe stroked up and down Sekaya’s back.

“I love you too, wild one.”

“How much longer do we have to wait to tell them?” Her eyes pleaded.

“We don’t have to wait anymore if you don’t want to.” Sekaya reassured her with a smile.

“How about we wait until you’ve seen the one last gift I have for you?”

Sekaya’s brows peaked, “what do you mean?”

Phoebe stood suddenly, making her way toward the bureau that stood next to the fireplace. Opening one of the drawers, she reached in taking out a small package. Making her way back to the sofa, she sat down next to Sekaya. As she made herself comfortable, she reached for Sekaya’s hand, placing the gift into it. Sekaya stared down at the small velvet box, turning it in her hands. 

“Open it.” Phoebe nudged her.

Sekaya did as she was asked, discovering a simple band of white gold with a princess cut diamond set on its peak. Her mouth dropped open, as her eyes wandered to her partner’s face. Phoebe’s smile gleamed back at her. 

“I’ve never felt about anyone the way I feel about you. You’ve changed my life in an abundance of ways, Sekaya.” Tears pooled at the corner of her eyes. “You’re already family to the people who mean the most to me, and I don’t think I will ever find another as selfless as you. You are a treasure to everyone you meet. I love you with everything that I am. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Sekaya’s hand flew to her mouth. “Phoebe, are you serious?”

“Of course I am, love. I’ve found everything I’ve ever needed in you. What do you say, huh?” She bit her bottom lip nervously.

“Oh, yes. Absolutely, yes.” Sekaya threw herself at Phoebe.

The pair savored each other’s embrace. Phoebe lifted Sekaya’s head from her shoulder, wiping tears from her cheek and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Sekaya returned the kiss, letting her hands wander the expanse of Phoebe’s body. They moved together, exploring each other, until they instinctively knew they had to stop.

“When are we going to tell them, Phoebe?” Desperation showed freely on Sekaya’s face.

“I’ve been thinking about that,” Phoebe stroked her cheek. “What if we surprised them in a few weeks, at the _Voyager_ reunion? They wouldn’t suspect a thing.”

“I like that. They will think we are both gone back to our respective planets, not to return until Kathryn is due.”

“Exactly. That will give us time to finalize our plans. We’ll be settled by then.” Phoebe smiled.

Sekaya flew back at her lover again, clutching her with every ounce of force she could rally. Phoebe reassured her with an embrace full of all of the promise they had been hinting at for months. Little did they know that an observer stood in the shadows on the staircase behind them. Gretchen Janeway smiled to herself, more than pleased with her discovery, and thrilled to be gaining another daughter.

=/\=

**January 2380**

The holidays had come and gone, and the new family was flourishing. Sekaya stayed long enough to fully recover, and spend much needed time with her niece. After their New Year’s celebration, she left to make her way back to Trebus, promising to return before Kathryn was due. Lots of tears came as she departed, but she relished in the fact that she and Phoebe had plans to remedy the distance between them all. 

The command couple were preparing for the one-year anniversary of _Voyager’s_ return home. Their crew had insisted on rescheduling the event for a later date when their little girl came. There wasn’t a chance they would celebrate without their commanding officers present. Chakotay and Kathryn looked forward to seeing everyone together again, but definitely had reservations about leaving their daughter. Gretchen was taking care of her, and they had already planned for her to bring Izzy to the reunion for a short time so everyone could meet her. As they finished getting ready, they made their way downstairs to say goodbye to Gretchen and the baby.

“Now Mom, you know how to reach us. If you need anything before you get there, just comm us.”

“Don’t worry about us,” Gretchen giggled at her granddaughter, “we’ll see Mommy and Daddy very soon, won’t we baby girl?”

“Come on, Kathryn.” Chakotay laughed and tugged her arm, as he hit his combadge.

When they arrived at the venue, the party was already in full swing. The crew broke into an uproar when they came in, welcoming their commanding officers with just as much fervor as the day they arrived back in the Alpha Quadrant. Kathryn sparkled in a long flowing blue satin dress that beautifully accentuated her pregnancy. Chakotay looked sharp in his traditional tuxedo. The crew was simply delighted by their presence, but the rumor of them bringing their new baby was too exciting. A child of Janeway and Chakotay was something they all had imagined in the Delta Quadrant. The couple spent most of the evening literally surrounded by their family. The questions came quickly and often.

“How are you feeling, Admiral?” Celes smiled shyly.

“A bit like I swallowed one of those macro viruses, but otherwise I’m doing amazingly well.”

“Chakotay, is fatherhood suiting you?” Ayala interjected.

“That tiny girl already has me wrapped around her little finger.”

“Admiral, how have you managed a new baby, and being seven months pregnant?” Sam asked.

“It’s no more a challenge than navigating _Voyager_ through Borg space. Seriously though, I have a kiloton of good help.” She winked.

The crowd surrounding them laughed, and Chakotay took the opportunity to steal his wife away for a dance. He held her close to his side as they made their way to the floor. Entering the center of the floor, they swayed slowly to the soft jazz, knowing this would be one of their last times to enjoy each other outside of their home before their son came. Chakotay held her as close as he could with the swell of her belly, and could feel every movement of the baby boy within. He lifted her chin with his index finger lowering his head to kiss her. She dove into his mouth not caring about their surroundings. Their family roared at the sight of their public display, but the couple paid them no attention. Only when Tom Paris wolf-whistled loudly, as he had done at their wedding, did Chakotay and Kathryn break into a fit of hysterics. It was moments like these that reminded them of why they had worked so hard to get home.

After dinner and a few more rounds of dancing, Kathryn sagged into her seat at their table. As Chakotay made his way back from the bar, with water for both of them, he caught Gretchen sneaking into the ballroom with Izzy tucked into her chest. He helped them sneak around the outer edge of the room, so as not to attract a swarm of people. They made their way to where Kathryn was sitting.

“Look who I found.” Chakotay whispered, as he stepped out from in front of Gretchen.

Kathryn gasped and smiled, “My baby!”

“Well… I guess I’m just chopped liver.” Gretchen laughed.

“Sorry Mom.” Her cheeks pinked.

Kathryn hadn’t realized that her exclamation had unknowingly started an uproar among her extended family. The crowd clamored to get to her, but B’Elanna was determined to control the situation. They all ended up in a semicircle, in a hush, surrounding their former captain and commander. The look of awe on the faces of their space exploring crew was enough to make their hearts burst. Izzy truly was a child of _Voyager_. The baby peacefully slept through her debut.

“Everyone,” Kathryn turned the baby in her arms, “we’d like you to meet Istas Sekaya Janeway. Her Aunt Kaya nicknamed her Izzy, the first time they met, and it stuck.”

“Well, I may have been delusional after the long labor, but it felt right to me.” A voice sounded over the crowd.

Chakotay and Kathryn’s heads snapped up at the sound. Sekaya smiled as the crowd parted, and she made her way through the middle of the group of Voyagers. Chakotay grabbed his sister, and hugged her tightly.

“What are you doing here, Kaya?” Kathryn struggled as she stood.

“Coming to see my niece,” she laughed, taking the baby, “and surprising you two. I’ve had something planned for a while and I thought tonight would be perfect.”

“Before you tell them,” Gretchen stepped forward, “There is someone else that’s decided to make a surprise appearance.”

The door to the ballroom opened, and every head in the room turned. Kathryn’s hand flew to her mouth, as she recognized the wild auburn hair of her younger sister. She looked to her mother, who stood smiling from ear to ear. Phoebe made her way to the group, and briefly hugged her mother and Chakotay. Turning to Kathryn and Sekaya, tears fell from her eyes, as she looked at her niece. 

“Hi, Katie.” She wiped away tears, as she hugged her sister and stroked her belly.

“Hi, Pheebs. What are you doing back _here_? I wasn’t expecting to see you for months.”

Phoebe looked to Sekaya, “Should we tell them?”

“I suppose it’s too late now to change our minds.” Sekaya laughed.

“Ok, you two… what is going on?” Chakotay spoke up.

Phoebe spoke first, “we thought for so long we’d lost all of you, but you all did so much to get back here. Over the last eight years we’ve realized that family takes precedence over everything. It’s impressive, the family you built on _Voyager_. Now, Sekaya and I each have another sibling, a niece and soon a nephew, and this entire room of extended family.”

Sekaya stepped forward, putting her arm around Phoebe’s waist, “and now we have each other. Phoebe and I wanted to tell you all at once that there will be another wedding you have to attend in the near future.” She held her hand out, showing off the diamond there. “I’ve turned over operations of the colony on Trebus, and she’s sold her gallery on Tau Ceti Prime. We figured its time to stop longing for things we’ll never get back, so we bought a house in New Mexico, and have begun building our future here, with all of our living family.”

Kathryn and Chakotay simply stared at each other in complete disbelief. Cheers broke out among the crowd. They quieted quickly, as the baby woke with a loud protest. The room instantly filled with the soft sounds of laughter, as Sekaya handed Izzy to her father. He soothed her, and moved about the room to keep her happy, showing her off to everyone. Gretchen, Sekaya, and Phoebe all congratulated each other on pulling one over on their favorite people. Everyone in the group offered congratulations to the couple. Kathryn watched them in awe. She couldn’t believe how many of these moments had happened now. Those seven years in the Delta Quadrant were turning out to be pivotal in _all_ of their lives. Chakotay came back to her, and kissed her cheek as he handed her the baby.

“Are we asleep, or maybe under some alien influence?” Her eyebrow raised, as she smiled.

“If so, I’m not ready to wake up.” He stroked a hand over her hair.

Kathryn stepped up to her mother and sisters, “I have to know, how long has this been going on?”

“Officially, since your wedding,” Phoebe smiled brightly as she held on to her partner, “but, I’d had my eye on Kaya for a long time. She’s so beautiful, and pregnancy only made her even more so. After you both left the reception that night, I finally worked up the courage to approach her. To my surprise, she invited me to join on her vacation in Mallorca. The rest is history.”

“So, Kaya was the _one_ you were telling me about all those months ago?”

“I guess you’re not the only one who can stretch the truth, sis.” Phoebe laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

=/\=

**Present Day - March 2380**

Kathryn awoke slowly from her peaceful slumber. She blinked her eyes slowly, working off the heaviness of sleep. Turning her head, she gazed upon the face of her husband illuminated only by the soft moonlight coming through the windows. In his arms, their sleeping daughter shifted and settled against his chest. His gaze was transfixed, seemingly on what little star shine could be seen under the dusting of clouds floating just outside the window. Kathryn reached for him, breaking his reverie.

“Hey, where were you just now?” Kathryn whispered, stroking his cheek.

“Just remembering. You fell back to sleep and watching you made me think of all the things that led to this one moment in time.”

Kathryn stroked her husband's cheek, “I want to hear all about it, but we’ve both got to work this morning. What do you say we put her down, and enjoy our last couple of hours sleeping together?”

“Sounds like something I could deal with.” He stood and helped his wife up from the loveseat. Settling the chubby three-and-a-half-month-old back into her bed, Chakotay started her mobile. He slipped from the room, leaving the door cracked. Rounding to his side of the bed, he climbed in and settled next to Kathryn. She reached for him, and kissed him deeply before turning on her side. He spooned behind her wrapping his arm around their son, and instantly they were asleep. 

As morning approached, Kathryn woke to the first tightening of her belly. At just over eight months pregnant, she’d been having Braxton-Hicks contractions for weeks, and there was no pain, so she thought nothing of it. Try as she might, she couldn’t fall back to sleep, so she slipped from the bed. Quickly taking a peek at their sleeping daughter, she turned and headed for the bedroom door. Making her way downstairs, she made a beeline for the kitchen. Her one cup of coffee per day would wait for no one. She prepared her cup, and relaxed on the chaise, staring out to the sunrise over the mountains in the back of the house. As she put her feet up, her belly tightened again. This time there was a twinge in her back, but stubborn as she was, still she thought nothing of it. After the day had fully broken, she eased herself up, and made her way back upstairs to wake her husband. She entered their bedroom, to find Chakotay perched on the edge of the bed.

“Good morning, Kele.”

“Good morning,” she leaned down to kiss him.

“You’ve had your coffee already, I see.” He licked his lips.

“I woke up early and couldn’t go back to sleep, so I helped myself while you slept.”

“You should have woken me.”

“No, you need your sleep. Someone has to be well rested when Baby Janeway number two here comes,” she rubbed her belly.

“Well, it should be you,” he stood, stroking her belly.

“What do you say we get ready before our girl demands her next meal?”

“Good thinking.”

The couple showered together and began slipping into their uniforms. Chakotay fully dressed while Kathryn did her makeup. She stopped dressing after her trousers and bra were in place, knowing she would have to feed Izzy once more before they left the house. She sent Chakotay to check on their little girl. As he walked away, another tightening gripped Kathryn in her midsection. He returned to the bedroom, laughing and cooing at his daughter. Izzy already had the disposition of a Starfleet officer: early to bed, up in the middle of the night, early to rise. She grinned happily, as she sensed her mother in the room. 

Kathryn still ignored her body, and moved herself to the armchair beside the bed, settling in to give nourishment to the baby. Another contraction squeezed her middle, just as Izzy latched on. Kathryn laid her head back on the chair and eased out a cleansing breath. 

When they arrived in San Francisco for the day, Chakotay and Kathryn kissed goodbye on the courtyard before heading their separate directions. Chakotay made his way to his office to prepare for his classes, and Kathryn dropped Izzy at the daycare on the first floor before taking the lift to her office. It was always so hard leaving her daughter, but she knew she was just downstairs. As Kathryn entered her office, Lenara smiled and greeted her. 

“Good morning, Lenara. What does my schedule look like for the day?” She narrowly held back a grimace.

“Three meetings, 10:30, 13:00, and 14:00. Lunch with Captain Chakotay 12:00, and there is an enormous stack of PADD’s on your desk, so I’m sure you’ll squeeze them in between.”

“Oh, I’m sure I will. Take messages for my calls until after my first meeting, ok?”

Lenara nodded her agreement, and routed the admirals calls to messages. Kathryn entered her office, and promptly shut the door behind her. She had done her best to hold her expression in front of her assistant, but the last cramp of her belly alarmed her. She took to her desk to begin working, but the minute she sat down, another cramp squeezed her middle. Her hands gripped her belly, as she breathed through the spasm. The contractions were increasing in frequency and strength, as time passed. Kathryn continued working through the pain, picking up one PADD after another, and breathing rhythmically each time her body would bear down on her. Her first meeting arrived, and she soldiered on. Talking first contact procedure with a green captain was easy enough to plow her way through, but hiding her breathing was becoming more difficult by the second. As the lunch hour approached, she found herself nearly doubling over as each contraction came. When she had to wipe the sweat from her brow, she finally decided she really could be in labor. Lenara’s voice came over the comm promptly at noon.

“Admiral, Captain Chakotay is here for you.”

“Send him...ohh!”

Chakotay bolted through her office door at the sound of her cry. He found her sitting behind her desk, eyes cinched closed, face red from exertion. She was clutching at her stomach and breathing heavily. Rounding her desk, he knelt at her side, waiting for the apparent pain to subside. He knew she was hard-headed when it came to her health, but he thought there was no way she would try and ride out giving birth.

“Kathryn, what’s going on?”

“I think the baby is coming.” She breathed out heavily.

“How long have you been having contractions?” Chakotay’s exasperation was all but hidden.

“Since this morning. That’s what woke me up so early. There was no pain at first, but the contractions are getting stronger. It’s so early, but I’m fairly certain they're real this time.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t think… ohh!” She threw her head back, and gripped his shoulders.

“Ok, time to head to medical.”

Kathryn tried her best to protest, but she thought better of it. After the pain had passed, he helped her to stand, and walked her from her office. Lenara looked terrified as they passed her desk, but Chakotay assured her that nothing could be done when it came to Kathryn’s stubbornness. They made the trip down to the lobby from her fourteenth floor office, before she doubled over again in pain. He held her up as she grunted and breathed through the contraction. Colleagues gathered all around them shouting well-wishes as they left. Just as they exited the building, she looked up to her husband with a stricken look on her face.

“What about Izzy?”

“Don’t worry about her. After we get you settled, I’ll call B’Elanna. She’ll take care of her until our baby boy is here. I asked a couple of months ago, and she and Tom happily volunteered.”

“What would I do without you?”

“You wouldn’t have all these babies, huh?” Chakotay laughed.

“Oh, shut up!”

They continued their trek to the medical building, stopping three more times for Kathryn’s pain. She truly wanted to be transported, but as the contractions kept coming she forgot the thought ever crossed her mind. Reaching the medical complex, they checked in with the desk, and were immediately directed to the labor and delivery floor. When they arrived, The Doctor was waiting on them just outside the lift. Tricorder in hand, he scanned Kathryn, just as she breathed through her latest contraction. Finding she was indeed in labor, he escorted them to a private room at the end of the hall, the same room where Izzy had been born.

“Admiral, I need you to get into a gown and into bed. I’ll examine you fully when you're settled.”

She did as he asked, with Chakotay’s help. Her contractions were coming at 6 minute intervals, and she doubted her ability to show the strength her sister-in-law had when Izzy was born. Sekaya was quiet and meditative, showing no outward signs of distress until the birth was nearly over. Kathryn felt noisy and demanding, falling apart in her own shell. 

Chakotay helped her into bed, and as the doctor prepared the room, he borrowed his office to contact B’Elanna and Gretchen.

The Doctor hovered, waving his tricorder over her abdomen. “Admiral, you’re at three centimeters. Very early labor, but the intensity of your contractions suggests you’re going to progress rapidly. I’ve set up your monitor, but you let me know if you feel anything out of the ordinary or if you want pain medication.”

“Thank you, Doctor. I want to ride it out as long as I can.” She exhaled heavily as she spoke.

“Feel free to walk or change positions as much as you need to.”

Chakotay stepped back in, and took his place at her side. He reassured her that Izzy was taken care of, and that he had let everyone know that the baby was coming. An hour later, Gretchen arrived, and placed herself at her daughter’s side.

“My baby, how are you doing?”

“I’m alright, Mom,” She winced at her next contraction.

“Breathe, honey,” Gretchen stroked her forehead, “you can do this. You’re a Janeway. You and Phoebe had me in labor for three days _each_. At least this little one doesn’t seem to be poking around like you two.” A smile curled the corner of her lips.

“Oh, please don’t suggest that anywhere near him.” Kathryn rolled her eyes, as the exacting pain subsided.

Two hours later, the doctor was scanning her, just as Phoebe and Sekaya bounced into the room. They stayed out from under foot, but refused to miss the birth of their nephew. Kathryn was in her own world, only able to hear the reassuring voice of her husband. The Doctor let Chakotay know that Kathryn was at five centimeters, and encouraged him to get her out of bed and moving. When he was able to coax her to her feet, he enlisted the help of their sisters in taking turns walking her up and down the halls. 

As Phoebe made her way back to the room with Kathryn from their last lap, Kathryn stopped suddenly and cried out, holding herself up on the wall. The contraction lasted for a full minute. Just as she went to continue moving, they heard a splash. Kathryn frowned at the wet gush of fluid between her thighs. Phoebe escorted her the rest of the way back, and told Chakotay to get the doctor. He walked into the room with his nurses, tricorder ready.

“Her water just broke, Doc.” Chakotay explained.

“Good, very good,” he scanned, “Admiral, you’re seven centimeters dilated. Progressing quickly, just as I predicted. How’s your pain level? Do you need anything?”

“No, I… I want to… do this on my own.” She breathed heavily.

“Now that your water has broken, the contractions are only going to get stronger. Are you sure? There is nothing wrong with getting some help.”

“Let me do it, Doctor!” She snapped.

“Yes ma’am,” The Doctor jumped.

Clearly, it was crunch time. Sekaya had taken up residence at Kathryn’s side as she climbed back into bed, coaching her through the difficult pains of labor. Chakotay was also at her side, letting her abuse him as she felt necessary. Phoebe and Gretchen observed from a distance, preferring to stay out of the line of fire. Breathing forcefully, Kathryn screamed as her belly visibly tightened. Sekaya bent down to her ear, and calmed her while Chakotay retrieved the doctor. 

“Shh, you’re alright. Remember, you’re above the pain. When it bears down on you, force it away from your thoughts.” She tucked an errant hair behind her ear. “Focus on the face of your baby boy, and soon he will appear.”

The Doctor scanned her again, “she’s transitioning. I’ve been constantly monitoring her from my office. At this rate, the baby will be here within the hour.”

Chakotay tucked himself back in at her side. “Breathe, Kele. Our baby boy will be here soon.” He brushed beads of perspiration from her forehead. 

Kathryn locked eyes with him—almost picturing their son in his face, but was soon overtaken by another contraction. She moaned and grunted, throwing her head back in agony. Sekaya bent back down close to her ear, and encouraged her with calming words. She breathed deep and often, as if willing the baby to come down. The Doctor circled like a vulture, but refused to vacate because of her closeness to birth. The next forty-five minutes passed, Kathryn screaming and breathing, crushing her husband's extremities. Suddenly, her blue eyes flew wide open.

“Ah, I need to push...I _have_ to push!”

The Doctor stepped forward, once again scanning, “You're fully dilated, if you feel the need to bear down, do it. You two, hold her legs to her chest as she starts to push.”

Chakotay and Sekaya each took hold of one of her legs, holding them up for her. Gretchen and Phoebe held closely to one another, as the tension in the room began to build. Kathryn breathed in, as deeply as she could, and pushed with everything she had. She thought about facing the Kazon, and the Viidians, and the Borg. She pushed for everything she’d missed in seven years. After the first push, she felt free. She felt as if giving everything to birthing this baby was restitution for everything she had given to the Delta Quadrant. Kathryn looked into the eyes of her husband, and realized that in everything that was lost, ten-fold had been gained. For each subsequent contraction, she pushed for the members of her crew, her family, and for those that hadn’t made it back to Earth. After a full hour, The Doctor halted her, and gave her the final strength she needed. 

“Alright Admiral, on the next contraction, give me everything you’ve got and we’ll have a baby.”

Chakotay whispered to her, “You’ve got this, Kele. I’m so proud of you.”

Sekaya joined in, “Katie, the spirits are with you. I love you.”

“You can do it, baby.” Gretchen called out to her daughter.

“Come on Katie, you can do this. You can do _anything_. Just a bit more.” Phoebe encouraged.

The next contraction wracked her body, and she bore down with all of her strength. Feeling the burn that Sekaya had warned her about, she dug deep and pushed with everything she had left. She yelped as she felt searing pain, and then temporary relief.

“His head is out, rest for just a second, Admiral.” The Doctor smiled, as he cleaned the baby’s face.

“Look at him, Una!” Sekaya squealed with delight.

“One more push and he’ll be here, Admiral.”

Kathryn's abdomen clenched and she cried out. Chakotay leaned in again, whispering in her ear. She took a deep breath, held it, and pushed beyond the limit of her willpower. The pain suddenly dulled, as she felt another gush of fluid, and heard the high-pitched wail of their son. Her legs were sat down, and she caught her breath as the baby was laid on her chest. The Doctor motioned for Chakotay. Handing him the surgical tool, he allowed the father to once again release his child into the world. Tears streamed down Chakotay’s face as he looked upon his wife, caressing their little boy. One of the nurses came to take the baby for cleaning and examination, while the doctor coached Kathryn through the afterbirth. He watched her carefully, making sure her body was recovering as it should. It was a miracle she had conceived in the first place. There wasn’t a chance he was going to let anything happen to her now. Once she was cleaned and healed, he brought the swaddled baby back to her.

“Well, Admiral, here is Baby Janeway number two. He’s a big boy, perfectly healthy at 8lbs 3oz, 21 inches. Early births must be a family trait.” He winked, as he turned to leave.

“You did it, My Love.” Chakotay leaned down, stroking the baby’s head and kissing his wife.

Gretchen and Phoebe moved in next to Sekaya, observing their newest family member. The love in the room was palpable. Chakotay and Kathryn shared tears, as they looked down at the product of their love. The doctor came back into the room, eager to finish up official business.

“Does the young man have a name?”

Kathryn looked at her husband, “This one’s all yours, Love.”

“Doctor, his name is Mahkah Chakotay Janeway.” Chakotay was proud of his proclamation.

Sekaya gasped in surprise, as her hand flew to her mouth, tears pooling at the corners of her eyes. She delighted in understanding her brother's choice of name before anyone else in the room.

“Let it so be logged, that Mahkah Chakotay Janeway was born March 8, 2380 at 19:15 hours.” The Doctor recorded.

“What does his name mean, Chakotay?” Gretchen asked through an overwhelming flood of emotion.

“Mahkah means Earth to our people.” He cast a knowing glance at his sister. “Kathryn and I spent so many years focused on that one goal, that we thought it was only fitting to have that history live on with our son. And, she insisted from the moment we found out he was a boy, that one of his names be Chakotay.”

“I just wanted the name to carry on in the family.” Kathryn smiled.

“Mother and Father would be so proud, Una.” Sekaya swallowed thickly.

The baby boy was passed from mother to father, and on to his grandmother. Gretchen was absolutely in awe of her second grandchild. It took a lot of convincing for her to pass him to his two aunts, who were eagerly awaiting the chance to fawn over him. Kathryn and Chakotay looked around at their family, all hovering over their child. She held back a sob, her hand covering her mouth.

“What’s wrong, Kathryn?”

“Nothing...I just can’t believe where we are. I feel like I’ll wake up back on _Voyager_ any second.”

He leaned down and kissed her deeply, “Did that feel like a dream to you?”

“No, but perhaps you could do it again, just to be sure.”

Kissing her again, he stroked her cheek, “How about now?”

“Ok, I believe you, but I’m still going to be on a cloud for a while.”

“As well you should be, my love.”

Hours later, as Chakotay took his turn sleeping, Kathryn finished the 3am feeding. The baby released himself from her breast when he was full, and she couldn’t help but stare down into the bronze face of her son. Mahkah, happy with his full tummy, held his mother’s gaze. Kathryn was amazed at this tiny version of her husband, with her own sapphire eyes. She leaned down and kissed his chubby dimpled cheek, and the baby gurgled his approval.

“I can’t believe you’re mine, sweet boy. You and your sister are a dream I never thought would come true, but here you are.” She stroked her son’s dark reddish hair. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you or your father, but I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to earn it.”

Mak’s eyes blinked slowly, as he listened to his mother’s amber voice. Kathryn was enraptured by the love she felt for this brand new person in her life. She snuggled him closer, and pressed her lips to his forehead. As the baby’s breathing evened out, his tiny body fully relaxed against his mother’s bosom.


	9. Epilogue

=/\=

**September 29, 2409**

“Hey Mak, can you grab the two crates of champagne off the porch, and bring them in the kitchen for me?”

“Sure Iz, let me finish putting up this banner, and I’ll be right in.”

Mak Janeway finished his task, and went about helping his slightly older sister set up for the party. Growing up only three and half months apart in age from each other had made them best friends from the time they were born. It was their parents' thirtieth wedding anniversary and they had been planning the surprise for months. He entered the kitchen with the two heavy crates, setting them down with a thud.

“Hey, easy there. The last thing we need is glass and champagne everywhere.” Izzy teased him.

“Sorry, those things are heavy. And it’s so warm, I don’t remember it ever being this humid in Bloomington on a September day.” He wiped his brow, as he peeled off the jacket of his Starfleet uniform.

“It feels like it’s been that way in the fall, since Nekuru and I moved in here after Grandma passed three years ago. You can’t judge by me though, you know eight months pregnant and all.” She motioned to her growing belly under her maternity uniform. 

The two laughed, and continued decorating until the entire farmhouse looked as though a glitter bomb had exploded. Food and drink sat upon every flat surface they could find. As they admired their work, their two younger siblings bounced through the door. Kolopak and Angeni Janeway, two more of Starfleet’s finest, had been tasked with keeping their parents occupied before the surprise was revealed.

“Wow guys, the place looks amazing!” Geni smiled.

“Yeah, Grandma would be proud if she could see this.” Kol added.

“Thanks, but aren’t you two supposed to be keeping Mama and Daddy busy?”

“Relax, they're seeing a holovid. They got bored, and more than a little suspicious, with Geni and me hanging around the house. We convinced them that we were just visiting since it’s a special day for them, and told them after the movie we’d meet them for dinner.”

“Ok, so you two are handling the guests of honor. Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Kaya have all the kids at the park, Uncle Tom and Aunt B’Elanna are getting the rest of the family here. Is there anything we forgot?” Izzy wrung her hands.

“Calm down. Everything is going to be perfect.” Mak reassured her.

As the afternoon turned into evening, the old Janeway homestead began to fill with a cacophony of people coming together to celebrate their favorite command couple. Although they were both now retired from Starfleet, their presence and influence could still be felt across the quadrant. Their children carried the Janeway legacy, and did their best to serve them well. 

Izzy was a doctor now, and chief of the obstetrics team at Starfleet Medical. Since she turned old enough to attend school, she was enamored with the story of her own birth. To say she had a close relationship with her Aunt Sekaya was an understatement. Medicine had been her goal in life ever since. It was a bonus working side-by-side with her Uncle Doc. She had two boys and a little girl on the way with her husband Nekuru. Mak was Captain of the _USS Freedom_ , one of the leaders of the fleet always assigned to first contact missions. He told everyone he was married to the fleet, much like his mother had been pre- _Voyager_. Kathryn and Chakotay still held out hope he would get over it. 

Kol was an assistant professor of anthropology at the academy. From the time he could talk, he always wanted to follow in his father’s footsteps. He and his wife Kaitlyn had three boys. Kathryn and Chakotay’s youngest, Angeni, was a cosmologist and a commander. Growing up being regaled with bedtime stories of _Voyager_ had shaped her path for the future. She had spent much of her Starfleet career traveling back and forth between Earth and the Delta Quadrant. Now that travel between the two took days and not decades, she was instrumental in the plotting of star charts that were started by her own parents' journey home. She only slowed down for a short while when she met and married her wife, Valea, and had two daughters.

As time for the party drew near, Tom and B’Elanna had a time wrangling the group of Voyagers and their families. What was once a group of one hundred forty-three, had blossomed and grown exponentially over the years. Phoebe and Sekaya also had their hands full with all of the grandchildren. Once everyone was in place, Mak contacted Geni and Kol, letting them know everything was set. A few minutes later, Izzy shouted over the crowd, as she saw her parents and siblings approaching the farmhouse.

“Shhhhh! Everyone get in your places, they’re coming!” A hush fell over the group, as the door to the old farmhouse opened. 

“I told you they were up to something…” the couple’s debate was interrupted.

“Surprise!”

Kathryn and Chakotay stood shell shocked as they surveyed the house full to the brim with the people they loved. A silence fell, as they circled the room holding hands, and took stock of everyone before them. Walking past, they saw all of their children, and their seven grandchildren. Chakotay hugged Sekaya and Phoebe, as they stood with their daughter Aiyana and their brand new grandson. Kathryn stroked Miral’s cheek as they passed her with her parents, husband and two girls. Chakotay clapped Harry’s shoulder, as he stood with Leila and their three sons. Seven and The Doctor stood proud with their adopted daughter Erin, and acknowledged them as they passed.

Suddenly overwhelmed, Kathryn sobbed and clutched Chakotay’s arm. He understood her flood of emotion completely, and held her tightly as they came to the middle of the crowd. As they stopped their movement, a rustling behind them, caused them to turn. The sight before them was unimaginable. Ninety-seven-year-old, Owen Paris stood in front of them. He was much more frail than in years before, but nonetheless commanding.

“Kathryn and Chakotay,” he spoke reverently, “I stood outside this very house thirty years ago today, and told you how you had built a new village with your love. Well, look at that village today.” He motioned to the crowd spread throughout the house. “There is no other couple I know, that has touched so many lives. Without your love, most everyone in this room wouldn’t be here. I offer my sincerest of congratulations and my gratitude for giving of yourselves to bring this family together as one.”

Tears streamed down both Kathryn and Chakotay’s faces, as their entire family broke into cheers. They kissed each other with the same passion they had on their wedding day. If not for their now gray hair, you wouldn’t have been able to tell the difference. The party that followed was just as boisterous as that special day thirty years ago. Laughter and the sounds of squealing kids filled the house. Suddenly, Izzy shouted from the kitchen.

“Mama!”

Kathryn pushed through the swinging door, “Izzy? Are you alright, my girl?”

Izzy leaned against the kitchen counter clutching her middle, a puddle beneath her, “I need Doc in here!”

“Ah, taking after your mother and aunts again, I see. We should just expect all babies in this family to be born at eight months along.” Kathryn stroked her daughter's cheek, as she turned to go back out into the crowd and retrieve the doctor.

The Doctor and Nekuru bolted to the kitchen, and got Izzy ready for transport. The rest of the family hung behind, taking care of things in the house and with the children, before taking off for the birth of their newest family member. Phoebe and Sekaya teased Kathryn and Chakotay, about their eighth grandchild.

“I guess it’s time to have someone else to call you Grammie and Papa.” Phoebe grinned.

“You know, I seem to remember another family get-together, many years ago, that was suddenly interrupted by someone’s water breaking.” Sekaya laughed. 

“And now, that baby is on her way to have her third baby.” Kathryn lamented.

Chakotay chimed in, “I told you all, a long time ago, that these are the moments we live for.”

_-Fin-_


End file.
